Before the Last Petal Drops
by Naomi-Yuko
Summary: An arrogant human prince, cursed to take on the facade of a demon. A stubborn young girl, on the run from her betrothed. She stumbles upon an enchanted castle, falling into a story book fairy tale and forced to live with the biggest jerk she's ever met...
1. Prologue

Well, here's my redo of my old story 'Beauty and the Beast the Legendary Story'. Yes, this one is going to be a little lengthier than the last one. Plus I'm adding a LOT more detail. The other one was a little bone dry if you ask me.

Well, here's the prologue! Enjoy! Oh, tell me if I write any names wrong, Inuyasha's mother's name is the only one I'm really worried about.

((I do not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.))

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Many, many years ago there was a beautiful land. This flourishing country held many great successes. Still, every great country needs a great king. 

Indeed, this land had the great king Inutaisho. The great king had a beautiful wife and two strong sons. Of course, the eldest son was a tyrant. He hated all things lesser than him. But over all things the prince disliked, he hated his younger brother and the wretch's mother the most. This woman, Queen Izayoi, was the reason his father forgot of the prince's dead mother…the _real _queen of the country. He also hated that wretch of a son they had, that pathetic Inuyasha.

This cold hearted man's name was Sesshomaru. He despised his family for it, and lived under the façade of neutrality for his years so that his father did not get suspicious of his loathing.

But when an angry man's heart is wreaked with revenge, he becomes obsessed with it, no matter how 'passive' he may be.

One day there was an impressive ball hosted in the castle…

"Sango dearest, why do you refuse to bear my child?" A teenager with black hair and the clothing of a monk asked a girl near him.

The girl shook her fist at him, "Because you're a pervert!"

The girl, Sango, was very beautiful. She had long brown hair that she kept tied up in a ponytail. She was a knight of the castle. She was the only female to achieve such respectable standards. Sango was better than any male knight in the country, so she was sought out by the King and Queen.

She had become fast friends with the youngest prince, Inuyasha, and a monk-in-training named Miroku who lived in a temple on the castle grounds.

The three were inseparable, all of them mischievous. They sure knew how to run a King's patience and drive all of the maids crazy…that was for sure. This trio was in the north end of the Great Hall. The party was further away. The group of three never really was much for big parties anyways.

"God, you'd think that one day…" Inuyasha came up behind the two, "He'd actually learn his lesson."

Sango rolled her eyes, "That lecherous monk? You couldn't drive respect for women into his head with a sword."

"True." Inuyasha conceded, grinning broadly. His midnight black hair swung freely down his back. Needless to say he hadn't gotten his hair cut once in his life.

"Where's your brother?" Miroku asked, "He's usually sulking around here somewhere."

"Who cares what that bastard does? I certainly don't." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

Sango shrugged, "I'm sure we just haven't seen him yet. Didn't that Princess Kagura from the other country want to get his attention?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked, his huffy attitude shining through still, "I don't listen to all of your castle gossip."

"Gossip you say?" Sango replied with a short laugh.

Miroku sighed dramatically at her, "Ah, you have the most beautiful laugh Sango."

"Can it lecher!" Sango warned, her hand grasping a wooden plank that she knew was loose enough to pull off of the wall and bash Miroku with.

"Oh you wound me so…"

Inuyasha bopped the monk on the head, "Will you give it a rest already?"

Miroku shrugged, rubbing his offended head, "It comes naturally."

"We know." Inuyasha and Sango answered in aggravated unison.

Then, from their place in the great hall, they heard the great knocker of the castle door bong.

"Who in seven hells could that be?" Inuyasha asked, moving towards the doorway to answer.

Of course, had Inuyasha managed to answer the door with his much kinder attitude, this story would not be occurring. As it is, fate decided to stick its hands in and create a story to tell.

Prince Sesshomaru arrived at the door moments before Inuyasha did.

"Brother." Inuyasha said politely, but with hidden venom that Sesshomaru knew was there.

Sesshomaru nodded in his brother's direction and opened the door, "Who is it?"

There stood a bag-lady with withered eyes and sallow skin. She reached a wrinkled hand towards Sesshomaru, "Kind sir, please allow me in."

"Inuyasha, get father," Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha turned around, "Miroku, get my dad."

Miroku smiled in amusement at the exchange, and turned to go carry out his assigned duty.

Sango suppressed a small giggle.

"We won't allow a creature such as you into our midst." Sesshomaru told the woman regally, "Now be gone."

"Hey, what's your problem?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother, "She's got no where to go! Let her in."

"Shut up brother," Sesshomaru snapped darkly, "Or you will go out with her."

"Try me."

Sesshomaru ignored the retort and glanced back at the ugly wench, "Why do you still dare stand in my presence?"

"I have no home; may you provide me with the meagerness of shelter and food?" The woman pleaded. Her eyes held a sort of despicable knowing that unnerved Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha moved towards the door, "Yes, you can come in-"

Sesshomaru shoved his brother to the floor, "Leave brother. This is not your business."

"It's not yours either."

"Now, leave us you filthy beggar." Sesshomaru told the woman coolly, closing the door with a bang.

"You bastard," Inuyasha told him angrily, "How the hell could you do that to someone?"

"She is beneath me. She does not deserve to step foot in this castle."

Inutaisho took this opportunity to enter the room, "Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? What is going on?"

"Brother seems to have a soft spot for old beggar women. I, being the only sensible one, sent her on her way." Sesshomaru explained passively.

Inuyasha stood up in anger, "You asshole! She had no where to go! The woman will probably die out there thanks to you!"

Inutaisho seemed a little confused and outraged, "Sesshomaru, we are a kind land; we do not send our people away when they need us."

"It is too late now father." Sesshomaru stated calmly, turning towards the staircase.

"Sweetheart what is going on?" Izayoi asked, sweeping into the room with Miroku behind.

Inutaisho smiled at his wife warmly, "It is nothing dearest."

Miroku made his way over to Sango, "What happened?"

Sango opened her mouth to explain, "A lady came and-"

The door was blown open ferociously; Inuyasha stumbled back in line with his friends, "What the hell?" He cried.

The bag lady stood there with her eyes fierce and angry. She raised her hands up high in the air before pointing a wrinkled finger at Sesshomaru, "You have a black heart. There is no cure for your evil. You must be punished."

The old woman changed from an ugly old hag to that of a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that flew about in the wind. She had beautiful pale skin and dark brown eyes. She wore the attire of a priestess.

"I am the Priestess Kikyo. You Sesshomaru are doomed to be an empty shell wandering these lands. You may never enter this castle again." She then turned to Inutaisho and Izayoi, "For raising such a despicable child without even trying to save him, I curse this wretched castle!"

Inuyasha stood in shock and fear at this woman. A black jewel formed in her hand. She muttered an incoherent curse and the jewel sent tainted beams of light towards each person in the castle.

Inuyasha felt his own beam hit him. He screamed in agony.

Filled with horror, he watched as his hands grew long pointed claws. Soon enough, he fell unconscious. Still, the last thing he saw was that woman's face…

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up!"

He groaned in pain and cracked open his eyes. Above him stood a girl who was a stranger to him.

She had long brown hair that fell around her shoulders. She had startling purple eyes and long fangs. Her ears were pointed and two green scars ran along each of her cheeks.

Inuyasha sat up, "Who are you?"

"It's me. It's Sango," She held a deep sadness in her eyes, "And you are not who you think you are."

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at his hand. He had long pointed claws on his fingers.

There was also a boy dressed in the clothes of a monk. It was Miroku. His hair was the same, but he had pointed ears and fangs too. A dull green scar ran across the bridge of his nose, and he now had yellow eyes.

"What the hell is going on?"

Sango held up a large shard of what Inuyasha assumed was a mirror. She handed it to him.

Inuyasha stated at his reflection. He had long white hair now. He too had sharp fangs. There were two jagged purple stripes…one on each cheek. Even with all of those things, the most startling aspect of him was his eyes. They were red. His eyes were bloody red with two blue slits that served as pupils in the centre.

He was a monster.

The once beautiful castle was ruined. All of the people, now fierce demons, fled from the castle in their insanity. Inuyasha had found his parents dead. The impact of the beams had killed them both.

Sesshomaru was no where to be found.

Word spread of demons suddenly appearing in the forest. Thus it gained many names. It was called the Forest of Blood, the Dark Forest, and the Black Forest…anything to describe the horrible evils that lived within.

No one ever dared set foot in the direction of the castle, and thus it fell into destruction. Its once proud gates and wall stood in horrible ruins. The once beautiful exterior had been overrun by weeds and vines. The stunning interior was black with dirt and dust.

Every mirror had been clawed apart.

Very few still lived in the castle. Mostly just Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, plus a few other servants lived there. Inuyasha locked the remaining inhabitants of his castle away to shield them from the cruel world. For many, many years the castle remained untouched.

But nothing can go the same way forever…

For this broken wonder was about to get a visitor…

Fifty years later...

* * *

End of Prologue.

* * *

Well, how did I do? I didn't want that oh so regular once upon a time thing and then a little story. I wanted to actually have some character interaction! 

Hooray!

Well, you know what to do!

Review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter the First

Yes, here is the first chapter of my little parody. Now, please, I don't want any flames if you hate InuxKag or any flames on pairing. I mean, how juvenile!

Okay, since that's pretty much all I wanted to post on this little pre-chapter note, here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (even though it is widely known that we are all conspiring to steal him from Rumiko Takahashi in the dead of night) I still won't own him…just attempt to kidnap him…

Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter the First

An Outcast Named Kagome

* * *

"What a strange girl." 

"I hope her parents know what she does."

"How could someone waste their lives like that?"

"It's pathetic."

"It's silly!"

"I don't want my children to be influenced by her."

"My daughter is the pride of our town, she will not be allowed anywhere near that child."

"I agree."

"Ever since her father passed on, she's been nosing around in those silly books of hers."

Hearsay. It was all hearsay. Kagome could care less for their idle talk. She didn't want to grow up to be like them. What kind of sensible girl would want to spend her life primping in front of a mirror and strutting about the town like a well made-up peacock?

She most certainly didn't. It was a wonder that her mother was relatively normal when she grew up in this chatty town. Such socialites!

Kagome was always pushed around by the girls her age because of her love for books. Who needed gossip when you had another world you could lose yourself in all by yourself? She didn't need friends…at least, not friends with those prissy little pushovers. None of them could protect themselves, they all depended on some gauntly village boy to care for them.

Kagome didn't believe in 'Prince Charming'. She knew exactly who she wanted, and he most certainly would never wear tights or ride a white steed. That was something she left for her precious books.

Her man would be unpredictable, untamable…yet dashing, caring, and free-spirited. He wouldn't love her for her looks; he would love her for her brain and her personality. He wouldn't like those girls who chatted amicably in the courtyards and the streets, he wouldn't act vulgar when a well endowed girl passed by him or make lecherous remarks. He would be handsome, but not too handsome. And he most certainly would not be high ranked. She wanted a commoner, someone who didn't rely on attention to survive.

Oh yes, she had a very good idea who her Prince Charming was.

"There's that weirdo Kagome," A girl with fluffy blond hair and a pushed up nose that reminded Kagome of a pig with lipstick, "Let's move away, we don't need to catch her diseases."

_Idle chatter, _Kagome reminded herself, scrunching her hands into fists and biting her lip to avoid making a smarmy remark. _It is all just silly, prissy, idle chatter._

Kagome settled her anger with shooting the girl a deadly glare. She passed by the rude little pig with her head held high. These girls made no difference in her life. They always got their just desserts.

She drifted happily through the streets, her book clenched safely in her arms. She winded side to side, avoiding contact with people so that her trip would move faster. She hated having to mumble apologies and receive glowers and rude remarks in return.

Kagome knew that this was an annoying town. She intended to move away on her eighteenth birthday.

The only problem was that the town was mostly isolated from the rest of the country. It was in a huge clearing of the forest, surrounded by the dangerous green on all sides. The only chance she would have of leaving would be by caravan. A convoy of carriages would come and go once a year, guided by armed soldiers and demon slayers. That was the only way the people kept up their economy after all.

Kagome sighed and smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in her dress. Kagome was a pretty girl. She wasn't extravagantly beautiful, but she was pretty. Pretty as in common, and she liked it that way. Kagome always wore her long black hair down, it fell just below her shoulders. Kagome had chocolate brown eyes and a sun kissed complexion due to her long days spent reading sitting by the fountain in the center of town. She usually wore a green dress that reached just below her knees. It had come with a little white apron, but she'd cut it up and sowed it up into a little sash that served as a pretty white and red belt around her middle.

She also wore small brown boots that were worn with age. She always carried a pretty yellow bag with her to keep her books and little keepsakes inside.

A shopkeeper stood outside his bookstore. When Kagome came into view, his chubby old face brightened and he smiled, setting his broom aside against the wood of the doorframe, "Well if it isn't little miss Kagome. It's a surprise seeing you here." He joked.

Kagome laughed good-naturedly at him, "Well Taiyo-san, I must say that your book was a quick read. I usually take a few days, but I read in all in an afternoon yesterday!"

"That shows that it's a good little book though," Taiyo replied, winking, "And I have just the book for you today. It's new in the shop too. It just came in with the caravan last night!"

A caravan full of supplies for stores came in just about every other month. The larger caravan that carried people was the one that only could come once in a year.

"Well then," Kagome smiled, "I'd like very much to be its first reader."

"Second reader," Taiyo corrected, "I had to take a look through it first. If it's not a good read, then my number one customer can't be bothered with it of course."

Kagome laughed again. Taiyo was a kind old man. She enjoyed his company very much, "Of course."

He took her return and handed her a new book. This one had a velvety green cover and a beautiful white design on it in the shape of a crown and a rose embroidered together, "It looks positively beautiful."

"I'd like you to keep it free of charge," Taiyo told her, picking up his broom again, "I had one copy more than I ordered."

Kagome felt utterly overcome with gratitude, "Oh thank you so much Taiyo-san! You're very kind!"

"I know I am," He laughed, sweeping some dust off of the porch, "Now be off with you child, you've got some reading to do."

Kagome nodded eagerly and turned to leave, "Thank you again Taiyo-san!"

The man grunted his reply and went back into his shop, the bell on the door dinging a few short times before falling silent.

Kagome cradled the book in her arms and dashed forwards towards her fountain. She excitedly sat herself down and opened the cover gently as if the book was so sacred that the pages would turn to ash in her hands if she wasn't careful.

"_Many, many years ago, in a flourishing country of riches and gold lived a beautiful castle. The inhabitants were the greatest of people who were also amongst the kindest of souls. Except for one damned soul who was riddled with anger and hatred…"_

"Kagome-chan, how nice to see you here," A male voice stated, startling Kagome out of her dreamy fable world.

Kagome looked up impatiently. She knew this voice, and it was even more aggravating for him to have knocked her out of her dream-world, "Hojo-kun," She managed to grind out with fake kindness, "How nice to see you too."

The boy's face brightened and he sat down beside her, "What are you reading?"

"A book," Kagome replied dryly.

Hojo smiled, "It looks very nice, was it expensive?"

"It was complimentary." Kagome corrected, trying her very hardest not to get up and leave.

"You know, your grand father and I were talking. He said that you are a month from your sixteenth birthday. He's fixing to marry you soon. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Kagome did not miss the blush on his cheeks and the hopefulness in his eyes. She snapped her book shut and sighed, "I know that my grandfather is starting to weed out suitors for me, and no, I don't have anyone in mind."

Hojo's face fell, "Oh." He then smiled again at her. She really wanted to punch that smile off of his annoying face, "Well you do know that he suggested to me that I consider you as a bride. Of course, I feel obligated to accept his request. Still, you have the final say in it."

Kagome felt shock course through her. Her grandfather was trying to set her up with _Hojo? _He was far from her imagined Prince Charming. In fact, he was the exact opposite of whom she desired…whoever he was she was searching for.

"Uh, that's very nice. I will, uh, consider your invitation of marriage." Kagome stood up abruptly, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder, "I'll be seeing you." She turned away from Hojo, angry tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Kagome did not want to marry Hojo. He was the last man in the village she'd want to take as her husband.

"Well, bye Kagome." Hojo's happy tone infuriated Kagome even further. How could he even suggest such things to her grandpa without her present? Her grandfather was so easily swayed, especially since Hojo's family was very rich, Kagome's family was very poor.

Her grandfather would marry her off to Hojo in a heartbeat, and Kagome resentfully knew that.

One thing Hojo was wrong about was that Kagome had the final say. A young woman had no say in which man she was betrothed to, and Kagome was no exception.

No chance.

She ran through the streets, ignoring who she bumped into, muttering apologies as she continued to run towards her little house behind the shrine.

Her grandpa was the shrine keeper. Kagome, her mother, and Kagome's little brother Souta lived with him. He was, as some might put it, the 'king' of the household. Grandpa's word was law.

And once her grandfather made up his senile mind, it was final.

"Grandfather!" Kagome called, "Grandfather!"

The elderly man stepped out from the hallway of the small home, "Yes my dear granddaughter?"

"How could you? How could you marry me off to Hojo?" Kagome accused, dropping her bag on the ground, "He's an idiot!"

"He's a very rich idiot." Kagome's grandfather retorted, "I want you to have a life without poverty. Imagine how many books he could buy you!"

"I would give all of the books in the world to not be married to him!" Kagome cried, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"No crying Kagome, nothing will change my mind on this." Her grandfather told her sternly. His face softened and he spoke sadly, "I am only doing this with your best interests in mind."

"They aren't my best interests!" Kagome shouted, bolting past her grandfather and towards her tiny bedroom.

Her mother was standing in their little kitchen, "Kagome, what in the world…?"

She passed her mother before the woman could finish her question. Kagome flopped onto her bed and cried her heart out.

"I hate grandpa…I hate everything…most of all though," Kagome's whispers grew fierce, "I hate Hojo."

"Can I come in honey?"

It was her mother.

"Go away." Kagome squeaked from her futon, burying her face further into it to avoid her mother.

Her mother sighed, "I will start dinner."

"Whatever."

The woman closed the wooden door.

Kagome looked about her room. It basically consisted of her futon and a large wooden box that contained everything else.

Yeah. That's how poor they were.

She stared at that box of her things. All of her precious memories stored in one wooden crate.

Kagome didn't really have any ties to this village. She didn't want to be married to Hojo. She couldn't wait until she was eighteen to leave.

Kagome knew that she had to leave. She had to run from her family. They would be fine without her, and Hojo could marry the pig-girl from the market for all she cared! Kagome was an untrained priestess, but she could still protect herself. She was a fair archer.

Kagome picked up her yellow bag. She opened it and began to pack.

"Mom," She called slyly, "I think I'm going to have a dinner picnic with Hojo in the square, can you give me some food? You know he eats a lot…and I want to impress him before we marry. I do have to get used to him after all."

Her mother's delighted voice replied brightly, "Yes, of course dear, what will you need?"

"Uh, I'll get it. Don't worry. But I want it to be a surprise for him, so I need the kitchen all to myself for a bit."

"That's good sweetie, I need to do some sweeping in the shrine anyways. Can you do it by yourself?"

"Of course!"

"Well okay then honey. I'll take Grandpa with me,"

"Where's Souta?"

"With his friends in the square."

"Okay mom!"

Kagome quickly tossed an extra dress, this one grey, into her bag. She also tossed some socks, a small ratty blanket she used, a quiver of arrows, her bow, a rock Souta had made her, some ugly little pink 'jewel' her grandfather had given her for her thirteenth birthday claiming it was some powerful jewel passed down from her great, great grandmother, and the book Taiyo-san had given her.

_Well, this is it. _She thought to herself.

Kagome had no doubts. She could befriend the demons…at least she hoped she could. If not she'd find another village to settle in, maybe even getting lucky enough to find a husband or something…one whose head wasn't thick as a boulder.

She wandered into the kitchen. No one there. She sighed in relief and went to the pantry. She pulled out two loaves of bread and a sharp kitchen knife. She also packed in a canteen of water. She knew where the river flowed, so if she stayed near it she could always boil some water and refill her canteen. She pulled out a pack of matches and a small pot too. They were packed into her yellow bag.

Kagome also got some fruit that wasn't soft. That consisted of two apples and an orange.

She was ready.

Kagome turned to her back door.

Was this a good idea? Was she just overreacting? She could always make Hojo hate her, and have him go after some other girl right? Was this the best course of action?

She shook the thoughts out of her head. This was no time to doubt herself. She could do this.

It was about time she did anyways.

But still…

Kagome thrust the doubts out of her mind and made her way to the back way of her house. She needed to sneak out that way. If she did that, she'd avoid her family for sure.

It took her not very long to be on the outskirts of the village. No one paid her any mind, since they didn't care what she did or what her affairs were. She was invisible.

All the better…

Kagome was at the tree line. She glanced back at the village one last time, her family shrine just visible on the other end of town.

_This is it… _She took a gulp, summoned all of her courage, and set off into the forest.

Her stupid grandpa…that jerk Hojo and the snobby villagers…they were all out of her hair now. She could start fresh.

She could start anew, with a new life…a better life.

A smile played on her lips. Kagome had never felt so free.

Still, little did Kagome know, an old castle with a cursed history stood in her way.

Well…

She did want a fresh start...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

How was that? I hope it didn't seem too rushed to you! I tried as hard as I could to keep it relatively short since it's like a second prologue. I want to keep it somewhat tied to the original Beauty and the Beast story line, so I just had to stick Hojo her fiancée in there!

Sorry to all of you Hojo lovers…he's just not meant to be with Kagome.

She's just too smart for an idiot like him.

Can you tell I don't like Hojo? But I promise! I will not bash him…he just takes the part of a less malevolent, less intelligent, less egotistical Gaston.

Review!


	3. Chapter the Second

In response to a review: Nah, it's not SesshomaruxKagome. Sorry. I was trying to emphasize that it's Sesshomaru's FAULT that it all happened. He's not the 'Beast', that's…well…I hope that's an obvious one. Hence the reason Sesshomaru disappeared, he'll play a part later in the story…way later…and that's only a maybe…

STOP GETTING SNEAK PEEKS OUT OF ME!

Well, I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast. I know that…

* * *

Chapter the Second

Lost in the Dead of Night

* * *

Kagome had never walked so long in her life. She'd known that the trip would be long, but she'd figured that it wouldn't be _this _long. She must've been tromping through the green forest for at least twelve hours! 

This was such a bad idea…

Kagome had the whole thing all figured out at first, but now…things were starting to get a little more realistic for her. Except one thing she'd prepared for. No demons had even shown any trace of being there.

And she knew the place was riddled with the monsters.

She'd been so sure of the demons in fact, that she'd jumped and drawn an arrow at every small noise. This was why her quiver was slung across her back, her bow clenched tightly in her hand.

It was dusk now. A shiver crept up Kagome's spine and she whipped from side to side, searching for any possible danger. She needed shelter.

Badly.

Kagome was starting to get queasy. Darkness always put her on edge, but being out in a demon-filled forest at night in the dark was a whole new game for her. A very, very terrifying game…

She moved stealthily through the brush, softly avoiding any contact with anything that would make noise…well, she tried her best at least.

You see, Kagome was not what one would call a ballerina. Oh no, she was far from it. Kagome was, as you might say, quite clumsy when she was not paying attention.

A rustle in the bushes…

Kagome whipped her head up and to the left, peering in horror at the moving bush. It was not windy, and on a calm day bushes were_ not_ supposed to move on their own. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, and she drew her bow, notching an arrow.

"Sh-show yourself!" Kagome demanded, "I-I'm armed and dangerous!"

"Sure you are."

Kagome blinked rapidly. What in the world?

Why in heck was this bush talking to her?

Out from the bushes stepped a man. Or rather, a wolf-man. He was dressed rather strangely for a man too. He wore armor on his torso with animal fur shoulder-pad-things and something that strangely resembled a furry man-skirt. He also had boots on that were furry from ankle up.

His black hair was held up in a ponytail, and his pupil-less eyes seemed to gleam suggestively at her. A wolf's tail stuck out from behind him, which was the same colour as the fur clothing he wore.

"Hey," He smirked egotistically at her, "I'm Koga."

Kagome immediately noticed the pointed ears.

This man, who was obviously hitting on her, was a demon.

A freaking demon!

Kagome kept her weapon drawn, "B-Back off! I'll shoot you!"

"Come on, a fragile girl like you? Such a beautiful woman shouldn't be wandering out here at night. I'll help you find your way back to your village."

Koga's sweet talk would get him nowhere with Kagome.

"Look, I'm flattered, really," Kagome told him slowly, not really knowing the behavioral patterns of a hormonal wolf-demon, "But I'm a priestess on my way to another village to do some purifying s-so just leave me be demon."

"You're bluffing beautiful," Koga told her, grinning like an idiot.

A very smitten idiot…

Why could she not get one decent man to be interested in her? Was that too much to ask?

Kagome glared as hard as she could at him, "Maybe so," She snapped, backing away, "But I still want nothing to do with _your _kind."

"Hey," Koga warned, eyes still blazing, "It's nothing but my kind from here until the next village. I'm the only demon willing to help you, so just take my offer…"

"Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled, turning tail and running in any particular direction away from the wolf.

She knew she was running eastward. That was the most she could figure. She also knew that this was taking her farther away from the village she knew of.

That wasn't a good thing.

Dusk began to set over the forest, basking the canopy of trees in darkness. Kagome spanned her senses outward to sense demons, which was about the extent of her priestess powers.

Sad wasn't it?

Since she couldn't sense that wolf-guy in pursuit, she slowed her pace slightly.

Kagome needed to find at least somewhere safe to spend the night.

As she walked, it got darker. Soon it was to the point that it wasn't even possible for her to see more than two feet ahead of herself.

Kagome sighed. Just her stupid luck…

Everything that was once the happy buzzing of bugs and the noise of birds became the deadly silence of night. The darkness forced her to keep her senses alert, which wasn't easy. She was getting drained of energy.

All she could focus on was shelter. She didn't need food at the moment, but she needed a place to stay.

A root stuck up from the pathway, but Kagome didn't see it. She was sent sprawling to the ground, her body smacking into stone.

A rocky area?

Kagome groaned. She would definitely have some serious bruises come morning.

Kagome groped about for something to steady herself with. Her hands met solid rock. Blinking in half-blind curiosity, she felt along the wall. It was a crumbling ruin. Probably the remains of a great wall.

Kagome found a piece that was eroded enough for her to step easily over, her legs stiff and sore.

She could see the form of a hut. It was something like a rundown temple. Kagome couldn't believe it!

So much for all bad luck…this was one lucky break!

She found the entrance and made her way inside. Her senses spanned for the last moment she could possibly squeeze out, she checked the temple. No demons. It was pure as anything.

Exhausted, Kagome collapsed against a solid wall. She let a small moan escape her lips and she closed her eyes in defeat.

She needed to sleep so…badly…

Kagome took one last peek at the empty temple before her thoughts drifted into the hands of her subconscious…

- - - - -

Birds sang.

Crickets chirped.

She could feel the light blanket of wetness that had fallen onto her. It was obvious that this temple had no roof.

Anyways, it had provided her with a safe night's sleep.

Kagome could barely move, her aching body screaming in protest as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

_I have had way better nights' sleep…_

Still, she needed to stay grateful. She could've ended up having to sleep wherever that weird wolf-demon lived.

A shiver crawled up Kagome's spine at the thought of him.

Ew…

Kagome prepared to force herself to stand…well…first she needed to open her eyelids. They felt like lead…

_Okay Kagome, you promised you'd be tough. At least you can open your own darn eyes… _

Kagome blinked her eyes open, blinking in the sight of the temple…

Too bad she got an eyeful of something else. Orange hair and bright blue-green eyes…

Kagome screamed.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Not much of a cliffhanger, and it was a horribly short chapter. Still, I needed some sort of filler before the 'big' chapter! Give me a break! 

So, do you know who our mystery character is? I'm sure it's pretty obvious, I'm not much for suspense. I love reading it, I suck at writing it. Don't even ask for it, because you'll spend your time critisizing how badly it sucks...

Well, I know that the stupid cliche ending for a cliffie was annoying "Kagome screamed." Pfft, I can do so much better than that...

Still, it's ten o'clock at night, I pulled an all nighter last night, and I'm too damn lazy to make this any more 'exciting'. I also wanted to get this off to you guys, I don't like spending more than four days to a week without updating. The exceptions would be school or social events occuring annoyingly in a row throughout a one week or two week period including weekends (since during those you're more likely to see updates) since my off-of-fanfiction life has to obviously come first before this site. (And it doesn't matter if I don't want it to, my parents will take away all computer privileges if I don't take a break from the internet once in a while.)

God...no matter how old you get...parents still find a way to punish you...darn...

Well, enough about my life, since you obviously could care less!

Okay, so you probably know the drill.

Review! I update faster when fed! (Fed with reviews mind you…)

Sincerely,  
Naomi-Yuko


	4. Chapter the Third

Well, this sucks. I barely got any reviews last chapter (and I'm just writing barely in case I actually get one or two…). Well, here's what you probably wanted: the big go ahead in the plot! We get to meet our favourite half…well, full demon in this story!

* * *

Chapter the Third

The Enchanted Castle

* * *

Kagome screamed. 

"Whoa!" The thing fell backwards.

Kagome stared at it. It was a little boy. He had orange hair, blue-green eyes, pointed ears, tiny fangs, little fox feet, and a bushy fox tail.

Kagome and the child's eyes locked. For a moment, everything was silent.

Suddenly, both of them shrieked, and the boy dashed out of the temple and out of sight.

Kagome's hand moved to grasp her chest. She could feel her heart pounding under her palm. That boy…that demon…he'd scared her.

_Although, _Kagome mused, a small smile gracing her lips, _He didn't seem all that bloodthirsty if you ask me._

She knew that it was time for her to set off again. That wolf sure had knocked her off trail.

Maybe she should've let him escort her to the next village.

Still, Kagome's pride and fear of demons had overtaken her common sense…

Again.

She stood up, pulling her heavy bag over her shoulder with a grunt. Kagome staggered forwards, attempting to get used to the weight of the bag again.

How in heck had she carried it last night?

Kagome finally got the weight shifted enough so that she could walk comfortably and sauntered out into the sunlight. Kagome raised a hand up to her eyes, shielding them from the brightness.

She let her eyes get used to the sunlight before she blinked and took in her surroundings.

In front of her was a splendid old castle.

Kagome blinked, turning back to the temple. Apparently she was in the farthest back left corner of the grounds, since she could only see the grand walls of the castle. For some reason, the cold, stony building was perfectly intact.

Curiosity overtook her as she walked forwards. The walls that bordered the grounds were horrendously kept, which rang strange for Kagome as she glanced at what seemed to be a perfectly preserved relic of a castle.

She brushed her fingers along the wall as she walked, a brief spark of energy tickling her fingertips. Kagome wrenched her hand away, staring at it as if it had grown three more fingers.

"What was that?" She asked herself, glancing back up at the battlements of the castle that stood above her.

Overcome with the desire to go inside, Kagome made her way towards the entrance of the castle. It was so big…it felt like it took her close to four hours to actually reach the great oak doors that loomed over her.

The hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stood up in warning, and she hesitantly pushed on one of the great doors.

It creaked as she opened it. The noise echoed throughout a grey and dusty entrance hall. Kagome imagined what it must've looked like all those years ago when it stood in its prime.

The stairs, from the look of them, were marble. The intricately carved wooden railings arced beautifully along the sides of the two identical staircases that led to higher, main floor. A dusty old purple and gold carpet ran along the centre of the room and split into two smaller carpets, each running up the middle of the staircases.

Kagome was awed at the building. She'd not even seen all of it and was utterly left in shock.

How was it that a castle so beautiful could be abandoned like this?

"Wow, this place is so…enchanting." Kagome breathed, smiling and twirling around in the room.

"That's one way to describe it."

Kagome stopped. It was a voice…a female voice…

Out from the shadows on the balcony stepped a woman, she was dressed in the armor of knights, and she had curious purple eyes and two green tattoo marks on each cheek.

Kagome also noticed the fangs and claws.

"Y-You're a d-demon!" Kagome shrieked, stepping backwards towards the door.

The girl's eyes seemed to harden for a second, "Yes. I am…" She said softly, though her voice rang clear in the beautiful hallway.

"I understand if you are afraid," The girl admitted, sounding almost amused, "I- we are used to it."

"We?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. I am not alone here."

"Sango, who is here?" A young voice asked, and orange hair popped up from under the railing, "Y-You're that girl! That woman who scared me!"

Kagome couldn't suppress it. She'd scared a demon? Kagome was thrust into gales of laughter, clenching at her sides for support.

The little boy cocked his head in question, "What's so funny?"

Kagome managed to settle herself down for a minute, "It's just…I've grown up hearing about demons being fierce monsters, but I guess…" She smiled, "The village tales were wrong."

"I have a tail!" The boy cried excitedly, "See?" He turned around, wiggling his little fox tail at her.

Sango, the demon woman, started to come down the stairs, "I'm Sango." She held her hand out once she reached a sort of hesitant Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Sango, my name's Kagome," Kagome smiled shyly and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Shippo!" The fox boy squealed and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, "I'm a fox demon, but I used to be a-"

Sango cut him off by picking him up, "Okay Shippo. I'm sure this girl wants to be on her way to wherever she decides to go. We needn't keep her here."

"Oh, that's okay," Kagome admitted sheepishly, "I'm sort of lost."

"Well," Sango frowned, deep in thought, "I haven't left the castle in so long…I doubt any of us would be of any assistance."

"So exactly how many of you are there?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there's me and Shippo here," Sango began, "Then there's Miroku, Koga…"

"Koga?" Kagome froze, "Does he leave the castle a lot?"

"Yes. He's the cook," Sango replied, not noticing Kagome's horrified expression, "So he goes out to search for herbs and spices. He's not here right now, but he'd be your best bet for help out of this forest."

Kagome sighed, "I met him. He flirted with me and I freaked out. I sort of ran…ended up in a temple off in the back of the castle grounds."

"Really? That sure does sound like him. He's not that bad though. Ayame's his woman; so he's not really searching for a wife or anything."

Kagome felt relieved and curious at this point, "Really? Who's Ayame?"

"She's one of the maids. Ayame's a sweet girl. I doubt she'll be here at the moment, she's all the way at the south wing if I know that girl."

"Well, who else lives here? That can't be all of you!" Kagome found Sango quite interesting. Maybe this demon wasn't as bad as Kagome thought…

Sango began to look very uncomfortable, "Well, there's one more…" She trailed off.

Shippo gulped and climbed onto Kagome again, "Please Sango? Don't say anything…"

"Who's this 'one other' person?" Kagome inquired, this 'one more' person catching her interest.

Suddenly the door was violently shut, and an angry voice was heard from a corridor nearby.

"I told you to stay the hell out of my room! Damn it!" The male voice roared.

At this point, a man came scurrying down the stairs and towards them, "Sorry, sorry!" He called back up the stairs.

"This is Miroku," Sango said. She pointed over her shoulder at a man dressed in monk's garb, a green tattoo across the bridge of his nose and eyes that were a light yellow. He too had fangs and claws. Another demon.

The man stopped, smiling at Kagome, "Why good day." He got down on one knee, "Would a woman as beautiful as you care to bear my children?"

Kagome turned red and Sango punched the man in the head.

"Will you ever learn?" Sango muttered, disgusted.

Miroku rubbed his offended head, "Anyways," He gave Kagome a curt nod, "Why is a human here? Isn't that a little," He added the next word at a whisper, thumbing over his shoulder, "dangerous?"

Sango shrugged, "She just needs directions."

"When have we ever let a human in just for directions?" Miroku seemed quite worried and anxious over Kagome's presence.

"Why the hell do I smell human?" That voice from before boomed.

Miroku twitched, "Too late."

Sango seemed to stiffen also, "Kagome, you'd better get going now…"

Kagome wanted to do as she was told, but something froze her to the spot.

Out from around the corner came a man. He was dressed in black breeches and a loose black shirt. He had a black cape on too, one that was red underneath. He had blood red eyes and blue slits that Kagome assumed served as pupils. He had long fangs, talons, and a purple stripe on each cheek. He had long silver hair and dog ears that crowned his head.

"What the hell is that?" He asked, pointing accusingly at Kagome.

Kagome opened and closed her mouth silently, gaping at this mysterious demon. She quickly found her voice though, "I'm a girl you jerk!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo seemed to stare at her in shock. Maybe she shouldn't have talked back to him…

He leered at Kagome, "For a human woman," He spat, "She's sure got quite the attitude."

This guy sure rubbed her the wrong way…Kagome couldn't help herself, "Well you know what mister! I'm going to-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku told the man, cutting Kagome off, "Lady Kagome is not staying. She just needed help finding her way to the next town and…"

"Well she knows what we are now," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, a smirk on his face, "So she's not going anywhere."

"B-But Inuyasha!" Sango protested, "She's just a human girl! She's not going to do anything to harm us."

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha yelled, sweeping down the stairs, coming closer to them, "For all we know she's a demon slayer."

"For your information," Kagome snapped, drawing Inuyasha's attention, "I'm a priestess!"

He smirked darkly, "Even better."

Kagome was taken aback at his words.

Oh man…

Her and her big mouth…

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Hooray! We meet Inuyasha! Finally, some plot movement. Good. Well, it's time for you to do your part…

Review!


	5. Chapter the Fourth

Well, the lack of reviews certainly sucks, but it's not that big of a deal…I just hope that the people reading the story are enjoying it. But reviews allow me to improve my writing (the ones with constructive criticisms at least…).

Meh, what's done is done. Time to start this baby up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even though it's widely known that all of us fan girls are plotting to steal him from Rumiko Takahashi any day now. Still, I don't own him.

* * *

Chapter the Fourth

Trapped for One Year

* * *

Miroku stepped in as defense for Kagome, "Inuyasha be reasonable."

"Inuyasha please," Sango begged, worried for Kagome's safety, "Just let her go free."

"You make it sound like I take prisoners daily." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome seemed to get a 'those three used to be friends' vibe. They were just so straightforward and – relatively at the least – comfortable around him.

Sango and Miroku raised a few more protests. Inuyasha's eyebrow seemed to tick in frustration.

"No. The wench is staying here," Inuyasha looked at Kagome. For the first time, he looked over her.

And a face from a horrible memory popped into his head.

"You bitch," He growled, "You look…and you smell like that woman…like that wench Kikyo. You say you're a priestess correct?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

Kagome gulped and hesitantly nodded.

"Then you are Kikyo," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Why don't you take the spell off then? You stupid bitch!" He lunged for Kagome.

Sango and Miroku took hold of his arms, stopping him from ripping Kagome apart.

"Lord Inuyasha," Miroku struggled, "Calm down. It's not her. Look closely,"

Inuyasha stopped, his eyes still blood thirsty, and sniffed the air. His eyes seemed to lose that look and gain a snooty, annoyed gleam. His whole body screamed I-hate-you, "It's not her."

"No…really?" Kagome was bursting at the seams with anger and shock. Fear must've forced her to start getting sarcastic at him, "In case you didn't notice, I'm not this Kikyo woman you so obviously despise. My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Get it?"

Inuyasha shrugged Miroku and Sango off of him, "Well in case you didn't notice," He snapped back, "You look and smell almost identical to her, except you just have the reek of commoner on top of that. She smelled regal."

Kagome's eyes lit up with a fiery anger, "Commoner? You know what? I'm sick of everyone bugging me just because I'm not some prissy little girl like everyone else! Will you give me a rest? I couldn't care less if you're some demon! You act more like some snobby rich human to me!"

"That's because he's a prince," Shippo told Kagome quietly.

As if on queue, the front door was opened and shut and Koga was immediately among them, "Hey, what did I miss?"

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms like a child, "We have an annoying little visitor."

Koga stared at Inuyasha in shock, "You've left your room? You don't usually leave until sun down…" Koga trailed off and spotted Kagome. His eyes lit up, "Wow, you just can't get enough of me can you? You had to come all the way to the castle just to make sure you could see me again."

Kagome felt a rising 'as if', but bit it down. She didn't need _another _demon with sharp claws disliking her.

"I can take her to the next village," Koga offered, "It's where she wanted to go anyways."

"No," Inuyasha stated firmly.

Kagome stomped her foot, "Yes. I am leaving."

Inuyasha swiftly was upon her. His face was inches from hers, his eyes boring holes through her head, "No. You stay here in this castle."

Kagome gulped, unable to say anything in reply. She knew that she was shaking, and he gave a satisfied smirk before ushering out his next demand.

"Just get her the hell out of my sight," Inuyasha ordered to Sango and Miroku, "I don't care where you put her. Let her rot in the dungeons for all I care, but that woman isn't leaving this castle." He turned tail and began to walk away.

"I have to leave at some point!" Kagome screeched at his retreating form.

"Fine," Inuyasha told her, a righteous smirk on his face, "You have to stay for one entire year. If you show no signs of possible betrayal to our secret, I'll let you free."

Kagome gaped at him. A year? An entire year? That was…that was horrible! She couldn't be forced to live in a castle with that arrogant jerk!

Sango immediately went to Kagome after Inuyasha left, "Well," She tried to joke, "You did say you wanted to know who that 'other person' was."

"Now I wish I hadn't said it." Kagome moaned. Suddenly a question came to mind, "Hey Sango?"

"Yes?"

"What did he mean by 'taking the spell off'? I mean…why did he say that when I thought I was that Kikyo woman?"

Sango began to look uncomfortable.

Koga cleared his throat, "I have to go see Ayame." He sped off.

"Did I say something?"

Miroku stepped in, "Of course not Lady Kagome. It's just…the spell is a touchy subject for all of us…more so Inuyasha than Sango, Shippo, Ayame, Koga and I…but still. It's a story for another day. I'm sure you're famished. Would you care for something to eat?"

Kagome remembered her backpack, that she'd dropped on the floor, and that she had – in fact – not eaten at all yet. She shook her head, "No, I'm not hungry." Her stomach – being the tattletale that all stomachs are – let out a grumble.

She blushed, "Okay, maybe I'm a little hungry."

Sango laughed slightly, "Good. I'll take you there. Miroku, go get Koga to make something for Kagome."

"Please though," Kagome told him, "Don't go out of your way for me."

"Nonsense," Miroku grinned and turned to leave, "You're our guest."

Kagome laughed nervously at that one. Having to live with this crazy Inuyasha prince…it was going to be a nerve wracking time.

She had to escape sometime.

She would figure out a way….she's run when they'd least expect it.

Kagome looked over the three demons with her. They looked so…so human. Their mannerisms, their whole way of life screamed human.

But why?

Why were these demons different?

"Lady Kagome," Miroku began, moderately hesitant.

Kagome was shaken out of her reverie, "Yes?"

"I was just curious," Miroku's yellow eyes seemed to search her, "As to why a young priestess such as yourself would be out alone in such a dangerous forest."

Kagome wanted to burst into tears at that moment, for she knew that her entire family, not to mention Hojo, was out looking for her at that moment whilst she was – relatively at least – safe.

"I was on my way to the next village," Kagome told him carefully. At least that was part truth.

They didn't need to know that she was in fact running away from home. That would make her weak…and maybe, if they did want blood, prey. She was no one's prey!

Kagome stole a glance at Sango, whose face was calm and passive. Her eyes swam with anxiety. Her eyes did not match her face. That was a sign of her brooding over something. Something was troubling her.

Kagome's own eyes hardened. She would not let herself trust these people. All of her lessons, however few, taught her to be strong and cold in the face of demons.

But they were so human-like…

Sango had turned to face Kagome, "Is something wrong?"

Kagome was snapped out of her quarrelling thoughts. She waved her hands at Sango, "Oh no! I'm fine! Perfect!"

Sango stared at Kagome for a second longer, analyzing Kagome, scrutinizing her down to the last detail. Kagome felt as if this woman's gaze was peering into her very soul.

And it was downright creepy the way her eyes seemed stay fixed on Kagome's own.

Kagome averted her gaze, and Sango turned back to her task of leading Kagome.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, "Are you sad?"

"No Shippo," Kagome told him, letting him hop off of her shoulder to walk, "I'm fine."

"Okay,"

Little kids…er…demons…were so gullible.

"Kagome we're here."

Kagome stopped, "Eh?"

"We're at the dining hall." Sango thrust open a large door and walked inside.

Kagome breathed out one word that surmised her feelings: "Wow."

The dining hall was huge. Not as big as the entrance hall, but huge all the same. The ceiling arced upwards, intricate paintings running up it. In the centre was a large crystal chandelier. The mahogany table stretched practically the distance of the entire room, and under it was a red and gold carpet with the insignia of proud lions patterned as a border.

The chairs were all beautiful, skillfully carved to be almost exact replicas of each other. There were two other chairs that were different though. They were at the centre of the table, side-by-side. The larger one was gold with purple seat cushioning. It had curving designs etched into the gold of the chair. The other was silver, the same patterns carved throughout except for its yellow cushioning.

Kagome couldn't imagine the room filled. It was amazing.

"How do you live here?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango smiled, "We don't do anything in this room except clean it. It's for guests and royalty, not us. We have another hall that we eat in. Our…previous master had it beautifully created for us. We felt like royalty every day we ate there."

"But it's still not as grand as this place?"

Sango laughed, "Oh of course not!" She led Kagome to one of the wooden chairs, "But you get to eat here. Koga will bring you out some food. Can you stomach any soups?"

"It doesn't matter to me." Kagome replied, a little embarrassed to be getting such royal treatment.

"Then a soup it is." Sango told her, turning and entering a doorway positioned off in one corner.

Kagome turned to Miroku who was at that moment talking in a stern tone to Shippo, who had decided to bring a dead squirrel into the hallway with him.

"Where did that come from?" Miroku asked.

Shippo grinned happily, "It's from my stash."

Miroku seemed quite grossed out by this news, "How many dead things do you have in there?"

Shippo began to count on his fingers, "Three squirrels, a rat, a few mice I found in the cellar, a-"

Miroku covered the boy's mouth, "I want you to put all of your little dead things outside and never touch them again, got it?"

"But I…"

"Do you understand?"

Shippo sighed, "Yes sir." He trudged sadly out the door, dragging the little squirrel by its tail.

Miroku sighed, "How absurd…" He noticed Kagome, "Oh, Lady Kagome. Forgive me. I'll be leaving you in peace." He rushed through the door into what Kagome assumed must have been the kitchen.

"Uh…"

Why the heck had he been in such a hurry?

Kagome shrugged it off. Maybe it was just 'guest protocol' or something.

Although it seemed like they hadn't had guests in years.

Kagome looked around the room. A million paintings were hung on the walls. One especially large one caught Kagome's eye.

She slid out of her chair and quietly walked towards it. It was a portrait of two people. One was a man with long black hair and a proud face. He had smiling eyes and a mouth curved upwards into an amused smile. His arm was around a woman. The woman had flowing raven hair that framed her face, giving her pale skin a soft, almost ethereal glow. Her soft brown eyes seemed to stare right at Kagome with that same searching stare that Sango had. The couple in the portrait both had identical golden crowns on their heads.

Whoever had painted this was extremely talented.

Next to it was a painting of a boy. He was tall and fierce looking. His deep grey eyes bore no resemblance to the kind, soft eyes of the adults from the other portrait. He wore all black, similar to the outfit that Inuyasha wore. Except this boy was older…and human, still…

On the other side of the portrait of the couple there was a blank space. A dark patch on the wall suggested that there used to be another piece of art here. Except the space was the same size as the one of the boy. Maybe someone had taken it down…or it had gotten wrecked.

Kagome touched the dark patch with her fingers, letting them slide the perimeter of the space. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door Sango and Miroku had disappeared into burst open.

Kagome turned around to see Koga gently holding a silver tray. On it was a bowl of what Kagome assumed was soup, and beside it a smaller bowl of rice. There was a small cup of a deep purple liquid and some cutlery.

Koga placed the tray in front of a random seat and clapped his hands together in triumph, "Your meal is served," He stated in a goofy tone that must've been used to mock an older man with a deeper, accented voice.

Kagome giggled slightly at his jokes. She did not move, her fingers still touching the dark spot, "Koga?"

"Yes?"

"Did there used to be a picture here?" Kagome smacked the dark patch on the wall with her hand.

Koga nodded carefully, "Yes, there did used to be a picture there."

"Who was in the picture?" Kagome pestered further, "Was it someone who was connected to these two portraits?" Kagome indicated the one of the couple and the one of the stoic man.

Koga paused, looking down guiltily, "I-I can't say Kagome. Sorry, but…well…I just can't. We're not allowed to speak of anything to do with that."

"Anything to do with what…?" Kagome asked, trying to get him to finish.

"To do with the-"

Suddenly a girl popped into the room. She had fiery red hair and pupil-less blue eyes. She wore a maid's attire. She bounced in with vigor, making quite the entrance, "I heard we have a guest! Where is she?"

Kagome waved slightly, extremely embarrassed by all of the attention.

The girl raced towards Kagome with inhuman speed and shook her hand enthusiastically, "Hi! I'm Ayame! It's so great to finally have a visitor. Tell me, did you have a run-in with the Master?"

_The Master…? Oh, she means Inuyasha… _Kagome thought. She replied with a nod and a small grin.

This girl freaked her out with her bubbly attitude.

"I hope he wasn't too mean! I guess all of these years holed up have turned him into a meanie! Well, I apologize for him. I hope you enjoy your stay!" With that, Ayame bounded out of the room.

Koga laughed, "Well there's Ayame for you. Always rearing to go," He turned to leave, "Enjoy your food. Just ring for Sango or I and we'll get you to your sleeping quarters."

Kagome sighed.

Ayame was definitely a nut. Koga was a flirt. Miroku was a perverted monk. Sango was elusive. Inuyasha…was the biggest jerk ever.

Well…this was going to be a long year…

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

There you go people! The fourth chapter. I hope you liked it! I know that this exuberance is getting annoying to all of you, but I don't like getting sarcastic and depressing during my stories…

Okay, so maybe I'll take sarcasm out of the NEVER DO list, because I'm usually pretty sarcastic…

Or maybe I'll just vent my sarcasm through Inuyasha in the story. That could work too!

Well, review!


	6. Chapter the Fifth

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated it since the river of reviews was running dry at the beginning. Well, here's your next chapter!

Oh, but first! I must answer one specific review from 'KazunaPikachu': First off, exuberance…well, it means enthusiasm or liveliness. I'm a little worried about why you'd think it was a sword… Anyways, on your question of "Where's Sesshomaru?" he's not appearing just yet. No he's not a huge dog, and since he's not a main character besides being the one to get the entire group into that mess, he won't be popping up for a while. I hope that answers your questions!

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter the Fifth

Phantoms of the Past

* * *

"I'm bored." 

When no reply came, Kagome huffed and stood up. She'd been stuck in this room for hours, and she had nothing to do! Of course, she could go wandering the castle, but she didn't want to run into that jerk Inuyasha.

She looked around her nice little room. It was cozy, definitely a guest room. There was a large bed with soft, silky bed sheets and pillows. The sheets were maroon, the same colour as the walls. The window would have provided a great view from her place on the second story, but it had been boarded up viciously. There was a small mirror propped up on a wooden dresser, and a small pile of books that Kagome had already worked her way through.

Another picture hung on the wall. This one was of a girl and a boy who looked uncannily similar to Miroku and Sango. The girl was dressed in a beautiful pink and white spring kimono with a green skirt. She wore no sandals as she stood on the emerald green grass. She had smiling brown eyes and dark hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. A few strands fell carelessly out of place of the ponytail, falling to frame her face.

The Miroku boy was dressed in purple monk's robes, just like Miroku wore now. A golden staff was held firmly in one of his hands. His hair was held in a low ponytail like Miroku's, except his eyes were a dark blue that almost made them purple. Miroku's eyes were yellow.

The only major difference between the two people and Miroku and Sango was that these look-alikes were human.

They were mortals, not demons.

Kagome sighed, pulling herself out of her musings to turn to a small table with a single drawer that she had not yet explored. Kagome cautiously walked over to it, pulling the drawer open slowly.

The wood gave way, and Kagome shrieked as the drawer fell out of its place and clattered onto the floor.

Kagome had fallen onto her backside, sitting in a dizzy mess on the ground in front of the drawer.

She shook the haze out of her mind and turned to her findings.

Out of the drawer had fallen a plain silver locket, a tattered old leather bound book, and a folded red cloth.

Kagome turned her attention first to the cloth. It was very smooth and soft to the touch. Kagome lifted it up, and it unfolded to reveal that it was, in fact, a red and gold kimono. Kagome gasped at its beauty. A small, yellowed paper slipped out from a sleeve.

Kagome blinked at the note. Why was there a note inside a kimono anyways?

_To whomever it may concern,_

_If you are a man of strong power, give this to the woman you love. If you are a woman of elusive potency, please wear this to your heart's content. I give you my blessing, and I thank you for setting me free._

_With Utmost Gratitude,_

_Sanaye_

Kagome scanned over the letter once more, fingering the delicate tips of the old paper. Who was being set free? Why?

Kagome shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't take all of this…it was making her go crazy.

She laid the beautiful kimono onto the bed before going to sit down beside the locket and book once more. She held up the locket, tracing the lines on the heart-shaped pendant with her finger. It was a very pretty necklace.

Kagome put it around her neck, shrugging when nothing horrible or miraculous happened.

Only one thing remained…

The book.

Kagome opened it to the first page, delicately handling the cover. It wasn't very well kept. The leather was pulling off of the binding and the pages were frayed and ripped.

She settled down in a cross-legged position and began to read.

_I settle in my bed for the first time in weeks, my beautiful daughter sleeping soundly at my bedside in her crib. My husband is still out with the hunters. They planned on bringing in a large load of boar from the forest and fish from the river this time. The King, bless his heart, was kind enough to offer them pay by the pound. Of course, this gave them even more reason to go out. _

_My husband promises to take me into the village down the path in two days time. He says that with his pay he will buy our daughter beautiful dresses for when she grows up. I was so overjoyed to see him so excited…_

The entry ended there. Kagome blinked. It was a diary of someone's life. She flipped to the next page.

_My daughter will never get the joy of seeing this castle. I fear that this is the end of our days with the King and Queen. My husband found work in a village down by the river's mouth and plans to move us there tonight. The King understood, and kindly thanked us for our work thus far and offered us his blessings for a safe journey._

_Our baby girl…I had hoped for her to grow up to be a beautiful maid of this castle, but it appears that she never will. My husband was given a great offer from a Lord to be a knight for his castle. It's an ugly, small, cold castle. Still, we will be able to build ourselves a cozy hut near it. _

_I protested and protested, demanding that we stay, but being his wife I was put in my place. I must follow my husband, for I love him with all of my heart._

_Still, this bodes for a horrible new life we will start…_

Kagome frowned. This woman…she seemed interesting. Who could she be?

Puzzling over her thoughts, Kagome went and lay on the bed, staring at the tattered cover of the book, cradling it delicately. She sighed, wondering why a human's diary could possibly be in the midst of a demon's castle.

"Okay, so I'm seeing pictures of Sango and Miroku look-alikes, human diaries in demon palaces, and everyone except that jerk Inuyasha probably acts more human than I do. What the heck is going on?" Kagome cried, her wild thoughts finally getting the better of her.

When no reply came, Kagome sighed again, turning over onto her stomach, the book still in her arms.

After a few minutes, Kagome set the book down on the bedside table and stood up. She was going to explore now. She was sick of this musty, dark, candle-lit room. It made her dizzy.

Kagome trotted out the door and towards a flight of stairs. It was leading up to a third floor. Kagome hadn't seen a third floor yet.

Of course, curiosity overwhelmed the poor girl, causing her to decide her path.

Kagome stepped cautiously up the steps, careful not to make any noise.

Tip-toe…

Tip-toe…

Kagome crept up to the top of the stairs, surveying her findings.

It was a whole new hallway, a whole new area.

The corridor was light, for windows dotted the walls instead of paintings, letting day's sun stream in. A few doors stood on broken hinges along the hallway, making the cozy hallway turn sickeningly foreboding.

Kagome huffed. Why did no one keep this place nice?

_Oh well, _Kagome mused, _maybe I can fix a bit of this place up while I'm here…_

Kagome shook her head, ignoring her own hopeful thoughts, _No! I will have to time to decorate! I will escape as soon as I can! Just…at night…sometime at night…it's too obvious for me to escape during the day._

"What are you doing up here?"

Kagome whirled around to see Sango standing at the top of the stairs, watching Kagome curiously with a cocked head.

"Oh, uh, exploring I guess." Kagome replied awkwardly, unsure as to whether that was going to get her murdered by bloodthirsty demons or not.

Sango sighed and approached Kagome, who flinched away slightly, "You know, I understand why you'd be scared of us. It's not like I'm not used to it, but…"

Guilt consumed Kagome, and she reached out and put a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder, "Sorry. I really shouldn't act this way. You…you act so human, probably way more human than half of the people in my village."

Sango laughed a quiet laugh, a laugh that was laden down with sorrow. This poor woman…what had she been through?

"By no means do I advise you against exploring," Sango told Kagome, "But just…well…" She sighed again, "Keep away from the West Wing and you'll be fine."

"Then why am I being stopped in this hall?" Kagome persisted, half-joking, half-serious.

"Because this is a direct link to the West Wing, so you should stay out of this hallway too. You need to keep out of that area okay? I know that saying this to you makes you twice as curious now…but just…well, stay away from it."

_She is so hiding something…I wonder what's in that West Wing? _Kagome thought to herself, _but she is right, she just made me twice as curious._

Kagome shrugged and walked towards the stairs, "I'll stay away okay? Does that make you feel a little less worried?"

"It sure does." Sango admitted, laughing slightly.

Kagome wordlessly trotted back down the stairs, a little grudging of her lack of progress in her explorations. She was sure that Sango was going to keep a closer eye on her now, especially since it was obvious that Kagome was interested in the 'ever-elusive West Wing' as Kagome had dubbed it.

That meant it was going to be even harder for her to escape eventually…

Oh man…

"Kagome?"

Sango's voice cut through Kagome's thoughts and the girl looked up pensively, "Yes?"

"Can you tell me something?" Sango asked; her face solemn, "Please, try not to hold anything against Inuyasha will you? He's been through so much…and as his friend…I just need you to be understanding."

Kagome blinked at the abrupt change of topic, "What brings that up?"

"Sorry, but…I know that your first impression of him was less than positive so…"

_That's an understatement. He was a total jerk. _Kagome reflected irritably. But when she looked at Sango's sad expression, Kagome knew that the only thing she could to was say 'yes'.

"Okay Sango, I'll try not to judge him." Kagome replied, holding out her pinky finger.

Sango smiled and took her clawed pinky and entwined it with Kagome's for their little 'pinky promise'. She let out a relieved smile, "And now you've pinky swore so you _have _to keep your promise."

Kagome was a little surprised that Sango knew what a pinky promise was. It was a little unnerving how normal she seemed to be…how un-demon-like.

"Surprised?"

"About what?" Kagome asked.

Sango sure had a knack for saying stuff out of the blue to start up conversation. Still, she seemed to cock her head in a sort of amused way and shrug, "That I know what a pinky promise is."

Okay, now Kagome was really freaked out. Was Sango a mind reader or something? That was like three times now that she'd said something directly related to what Kagome was thinking.

"It was all over your face," Sango admitted, "Your surprised expression."

"Oh. Sorry," Kagome's face was red with embarrassment. She felt guilty for acting so rude to Sango. All the woman had done was act nice and Kagome was proving to be even jerkier than Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango," Kagome began carefully, "Have you ever been outside?"

"Yes. I have."

"How about we go out with Shippo for a while? Maybe even force Miroku into the sunlight." Kagome explained, "Koga will obviously agree since I've already met him outdoors, and I'm sure Ayame will come."

Sango nodded thoughtfully, "I didn't think you'd know our names so well by now…" She pulled herself back on topic, "But I'm sure that will be fine. Inuyasha won't come of course. He hasn't been outdoors in fifty years…"

Something about Sango seemed to tense at that moment. Sango looked as if she'd just told a horrible secret.

Kagome, of course, didn't notice this body language, "Why hasn't he been out in fifty years?"

"N-Nothing. No reason…."

Kagome noticed this brush off though, and the wheels immediately started turning.

"Is it anything to do with that spell?" Kagome pestered, eyes alight with dawning comprehension, "Has it been fifty years since this 'spell' took effect?"

Sango nodded mutely, and even an idiot could see that she didn't want to talk about it.

Kagome was shame-faced by her own curiosity. She'd made Sango feel horrible, "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sango assured Kagome, "It's not a big deal. I just don't think anyone's ready to talk about it yet. Maybe another day,"

_That's exactly what Miroku said, _Kagome's eyebrow ticked in frustration. Why the heck was she being kept out of the loop?

Then again, she was just a guest in this place, only spending her first day there…and she was already getting onto touchy subjects…

She could wait. She would make sure that she'd find out about this spell eventually, but maybe later.

That brought back a touchy subject for Kagome. Later meant that she was going to be waiting for a portion of her one-year sentence just to find out what this spell was.

Kagome crossed her arms in thought.

If no one was willing to tell her this horrible secret then…

Then she was going to find out herself.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, there's the fifth chapter after at least a week and a half of no updates (I think.) Sorry for taking a little longer than expected.

Also, I apologize for Inuyasha not having an appearance in this chapter…

Maybe he'll show up next chapter. ;)

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter the Sixth

Yes, yes, it took me a while to update. (And I don't mean like a month, but a week can be a long time…) I'll try to update twice since this is a long weekend. Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate said holiday!

Thanks for reviewing, and here I'd like to list who did just that: **Ro0tin4Kagome** (Thanks for being the first person to review my story! Not to mention the only one to review chapter one…), **Crazy With Happiness**, Hanyou Angel, **duckies rox my sox**, **Anime Wildfire**, **KazunaPikachu**, (a person whose name was 'great job!!!'), priestessmykala, **pixiepuff101**, **arrowgirl23**, inusnowkitty, tomoyo, **bbgirl15**, triforcepower-2006, **Beautiful.Black.Joy**, **Doghanyou3693**, **Kagomeheart**, **SistersGrimm**, and **Moons Fire**. ((Yes I included anonymous reviews. The anonymous ARE NOT bold.))

Well, that was likely the longest starting note I've ever put up on this story. Time to write up the disclaimer and get this thing rolling!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is likely running screaming from me at the moment, resulting in me obviously not owning him or any of his friends. Even Naraku is hiding in the corner hoping that if he's really quiet I won't notice he's there.

Chapter the Sixth

Rage of the Rose's Spell

She really didn't know why she'd done it.

All of her intelligence and common sense was screaming for her not to do it, but she'd gone ahead and been stupid…again.

Well, some things never change…

That included Kagome's insatiable need to be positively nosy.

She'd, of course, waited until night when everyone had retired to their respective rooms that were scattered across the castle. Of course, Kagome had absolutely no idea where any of her new demon acquaintances were sleeping, which could pose a problem.

Acquaintances, not friends! At least, not friends yet! They needed to prove that they didn't intend to put her in a cauldron of boiling water, add cinnamon, and start gnawing on her arms.

Still, even as her conscious was banging its head off of a wall in the corner of her mindscape in agony, she continued her sneaking through the castle.

She'd passed Ayame's room, where she'd heard the girl mumbling something about rainbows at night. This was a curiosity to Kagome, since it was a well known fact that there was no such thing as a rainbow at night.

Sure, she'd heard much of a fabled lunar rainbow that would come to pass every fifty years or so, but no one she knew had ever seen it. Nor had their parents, or the generations before them.

It was just a myth, much like the made up stories in her books.

Speaking of books, Kagome really had wanted to read that story that Taiyo-san had given her.

She needed to get to that once she'd finished her little mission. That is, if she wasn't murdered before hand.

But she really, really hoped that the latter didn't happen.

"Okay, Kagome Higurashi, ninja extraordinaire dashes through the demon castle, keeping to the shadows, out of sight…" She almost giggled to herself as she narrated her expedition in quiet whispers.

Still, it was hard to imagine her clumsy self being a _ninja _of all things…

"Kagome?"

Oh god.

She'd been found.

Kagome whirled around to meet nothing, but when she looked down, she found the source of the voice, "Shippo?" She whispered.

Shippo rubbed his eyes tiredly, "What're you doing?"

"I'm…uh…looking for the bathroom?"

"Oh," He yawned and stretched his arms, shrugging slightly, "Okay."

Kagome watched as the tike slowly dragged himself back into a small room that was black as night.

Or maybe the candles had been blown out and there was no window to show any indication of what the room looked like.

Good thing Kagome had her own candle. Even thought the hallways were dimly lit by candles all the way down to the end of the wick, she still figured that she needed fiery protection.

Maybe it would scare something evil away…

Like vampires…

She loved stories about vampires…

Off topic!

Kagome shook the stupid thoughts out of her head, going back to the task at hand.

She came to that stairway. She tiptoed up it, carefully going up two steps at a time. Soon enough, she'd reached the eerie hallway, which was much scarier at night.

Kagome could practically see the imaginary ghouls stalking the halls in all of their slimy evil.

In truth, she could hear the faint noises of bugs and mice scurrying about in the open rooms.

Kagome vowed never to go into said rooms at night.

Ever.

She'd, at this point, gone farther than ever before into the hallway. It only got darker and darker. Why was she always stuck with the unnerving passageways?

She reached a section of the hallway that had a lighter area. When Kagome looked up, she saw the starry night sky looming above her. It was strange, being in a castle, yet being able to look up and see the moon.

It was a half-moon.

The half-moon celebrated her father's death.

Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes, but she held them back.

She couldn't think of _that _day. Not now.

Soon she'd reached another staircase, this one winding downwards in a creepy spiral. It must've lead to a dungeon of sorts, because Kagome had to scale over the side of the railing and up another wooden railing to stop her downwards trail.

Kagome looked around and gulped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

She knew exactly where she was.

She was in the West Wing.

Kagome really had wondered what could possibly be here that was so sacred and secret to Sango and the others. Maybe it was Inuyasha's room…

No.

His room was up a grand staircase and to the left. Sango had told her that.

Kagome had also heard him slamming the door when she'd first gotten to the castle.

The long hallway was a boring walk. There was nothing with a sign of significance anywhere. Except when she reached the end of the hallway…

Of course, Kagome was met with a pair of oak double doors that loomed over her in beckoning.

Yep, the thing you look for always has to be at the end of the really long hallway…

How cliché.

Kagome huffed a little at the lack of adventure in that, and thrust open one of the doors. It creaked on rusty hinges, causing Kagome to cringe in worry of being heard.

She was met with a dark, musty room.

Kagome held up her candle, lighting up the area a few feet ahead of her.

When Kagome looked to the floor, she saw a beautiful golden rug. It was intricately woven…truly a masterpiece.

Kagome closed the door behind her, making sure it didn't creak too much this time. When she turned back to continue exploring, her face met a chest.

And not just any chest, a chest with midnight black clothing.

Kagome gulped fearfully as the chest began to rumble into an angry growl. She looked up to meet the angry red eyes of Inuyasha.

"U-Uh…" Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha snarled at her, "Why are you here?"

"W-Well you see…I-I'm quite the sleepwalker y-you know…" Kagome grinned fearfully, knowing she was done for.

"Lies!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome balked at his booming voice. He was very, very scary when provoked.

"I'm sure you were told not to come here, so why did you come?" Inuyasha shouted, pacing back and forth in front of her like a hungry lion, his eyes never coming off of her.

Kagome shuddered, "I-I…"

He slapped her, "Why did you come?" He leaned down and yelled in her ear, "You know this place was forbidden so why?"

Kagome tenderly touched her injured face and whimpered slightly in pain, "P-Please…"

Inuyasha straightened and continued to glare, "You pesky, stupid wench!" He boomed.

Kagome could feel hot tears of fear begin to stream down her face. He was so terrifying. She was so intimidated. Adrenaline kicked in, and she acted like a caged animal.

When he grabbed her arm to haul her up, she bit down on his wrist.

Inuyasha let out a yowl of pain and stumbled slightly in shock.

Kagome took this opportunity to run forward blindly. Kagome ran into something hard and strong, sending her sprawling to the ground. She fell at the foot of a shadowed mahogany table. When Kagome looked up in dazed confusion, she saw a beautiful red rose in a glass container. It hovered in midair like under a spell.

Wilted petals lay at the bottom of the container.

"Do you see now?" Inuyasha asked in a hurt tone.

Kagome looked up, her head still spinning in bewilderment.

"We are cursed people," Inuyasha continued, his tone now less angry, and more disdainful. He sounded more like he had when he'd spoken to her that morning, "We are not demons by choice. We are forced to take on this shape, this horrible form. Cursed for a crime we did not commit."

"I-I don't understand…" Kagome whispered.

"We are under a spell!" Inuyasha yelled, "And that's why you have no business with us!"

He'd approached her, kneeling in her face. His eyes held a sort of weak depression that he seemed to mask with his anger. Kagome just couldn't understand it.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Kagome murmured.

When her head had connected with the hard thing, it had caused her much pain. Adding that to her shock, stress, and confusion; it was needless to say that she wasn't in good condition.

Inuyasha blinked at her, wondering what was wrong with the stupid human woman who'd invaded his privacy and invoked his fury.

Kagome's world started spinning violently…

The last thing she saw before she fainted was red eyes…

And then she saw blackness.

End of Chapter

See? I did get a chapter to you! Now you can't harass me for not updating fast enough. And…I'm not sure if that's good or bad…

Eh, oh well. I did do as you wished and put Inuyasha into this chapter. He has quite the temper no?

Well, review and tell me how you liked it!


	8. Chaper the Seventh

Well, I told all of you that I'd update as quickly as I could! I'm hoping to get a few more reviews, since I'm already through seven chapters and I only have twenty reviews and over a thousand hits. Please, if you read, leave a review and tell me how you like or dislike this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's plain as that isn't it?

* * *

Chapter the Seventh

To Understand

* * *

Her eyes fluttered, her mind coming into a fuzzy consciousness. A tiny stream of light connected with her vision. 

Kagome's only thought of the moment: Her head hurt.

She blinked her eyes open, realizing that she was in her room…was it morning?

In a flurry of memories the past night's events came back to her.

But how had she gotten back to her room? Hadn't she blacked out in the West Wing?

"You're awake."

Kagome shot up at the gruff voice that she'd come to know so well in a day. It was Inuyasha.

He was sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed, his arms crossed impatiently, "You snore, do you know that?"

Kagome bit back a retort. She was too confused as to why he was even in her room.

Instinctively Kagome pulled her sheets up, "You were watching me sleep? You creep!" She whipped a pillow at him.

And dearly hoped it connected with his head.

Unfortunately for her, he caught it in one hand and punted it back at her. The pillow hit Kagome in the chest and she let out a small 'oof' as she grabbed it.

"I see you're quite the morning person," Inuyasha commented sarcastically, standing up and dusting himself off, preparing to leave.

Kagome pulled the covers off and hung her legs off of the side of the bed. She watched as Inuyasha turned and scrutinized the 'evil twins' picture as Kagome dubbed it. It was the one of the Sango and Miroku look-a-likes.

"They used to be really happy then…" Inuyasha said, more to himself than to Kagome. It seemed to be a bit of a nostalgic comment to Kagome.

"Who?" Kagome asked, "Those two?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly, and mutely continued to stare at the painting.

Kagome was a little shell-shocked by the way he was acting. It was like he was a whole different person. He seemed so human right now. Before he'd been violent and cruel. What was causing these mood swings?

Maybe he was just weird…

Well, Kagome was going to get this chance before she missed it to talk to him.

"You mentioned before - back in that room - that you were 'cursed people'. What did you mean?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sent her a sidelong glance. Those red eyes seemed to turn a wheel in Kagome's mind, making her heart beat fast.

What was that feeling?

Inuyasha looked down again, "Exactly what I said."

"So you're cursed," Kagome began slowly.

"No, we're just rays of freaking sunshine! Of course we're cursed! Were you too stupid to figure out that we're not actually d-?" He was cut off by the door opening.

"What's all the fuss about in here? Kagome are you…" Ayame's voice trailed off.

In the doorway stood Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Shippo…and all three looked confused as hell.

Sango blinked, "Inuyasha? What are you doing in here?"

Miroku came up to Inuyasha, "Coming into Kagome's room when she's asleep? I knew you were deprived, but I never thought you were this bad…"

"Shut up." Inuyasha punched Miroku in the face, "I'm not a pervert like you."

"So what were you doing here anyway?" Shippo interjected, probably saving Miroku from a tag-team Sango/Inuyasha beating.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "The stupid girl decided to go snooping in the West Wing. She hit her head and I brought her back."

"Yeah, after practically murdering me," Kagome muttered under her breath, "And yelling your head off."

"Well you deserved it," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome jumped up defensively, "Excuse me? I did not deserve to be yelled at like that!"

"Well I didn't deserve to have you sink your teeth into my arm!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Animal!"

"Idiot!"

"Dough-head!"

"Trespasser!"

"Trespasser? That's rich, since you're the one who's gone and locked me up here!"

"Well that still doesn't mean you had to go and snoop around!"

Sango blinked at their argument, "Those two act more like a married couple than complete strangers."

"Tell me about it," Ayame agreed, rubbing the back of her head.

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kagome back onto her bed, "Back off you stupid woman, I'm leaving." He turned.

Kagome jumped up, "Hey! Do you always address someone as 'man' or 'woman'? You've never even said my name before!"

"Well isn't that nice." Inuyasha snapped; turning and disappearing past Sango and Ayame through the doorway.

Kagome's face burned with angry embarrassment, "That pig-headed, disrespectful, tactless, brainless, dough-headed jerk! I'm going to tear him apart!" Kagome dashed past them, "Get back here you rude, arrogant brat!"

She stopped her tirade when she noticed he was not there. Kagome huffed, "Jeez, the nerve…"

Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "If it's any consolation, that's probably the most conversation anyone's gotten out of him in fifty years."

"Whoop-de-doo; that makes him an antisocial arrogant jerk!" Kagome blazed with fury, her hands balled into angry fists.

Miroku came up by them, rubbing his injured nose and snickering slightly, "I'd say that the two of you are getting closer and closer each day. Who knew?"

Kagome turned on Miroku, the killer intent practically _visible _as it emanated towards Miroku. Miroku gulped, shirking away from her deadly stare.

"Uh, maybe we all need to relax." Sango said, "Kagome's had a rough night, she needs to rest. Do you want Ayame and I to bring you some breakfast in a little while?"

Kagome's body seemed to get a little less tense, "No, really. I'll come down and help make myself something when my head hurts a little less."

"Tell me, what did you hit your head on?" Sango asked.

Kagome blinked, trying to remember, "I-I'm not sure. I think it was wooden, maybe a wall…oh, I don't have the slightest idea." Kagome then looked at the other four, "But I do remember seeing some…rose floating in a glass container…on a wooden table. There were fallen petals on the bottom."

Every person except Kagome seemed to become apprehensive at that remark. Ayame gulped and replied cautiously, "M-Maybe it was just the dizziness."

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha looked at it, looked at me, and started spouting stuff about 'cursed people' and how you 'were forced to take the form of demons'. I really couldn't understand what he meant…and then I blacked out. Do you guys know what he means?"

Sango was about to reply with what Kagome suspected was an excuse, or some sort of topic diversion.

Of course, Miroku knew that avoiding the subject was not going to prove beneficial, "Lady Kagome, he…he spoke all truths."

"Huh?"

"We weren't demons originally. We were born humans, humans until…" Ayame trailed off.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder, "The priestess came. That's why Inuyasha hates 'em."

"So, a priestess came. Big deal, did she do something?" Kagome was anxious to hear this story.

Sango nodded, "Exactly. Inuyasha's elder brother was harsh to the priestess, who hid under the façade of a hapless elderly woman. Then she was angered when he turned her away from shelter, and cast a spell on us all. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's parents were murdered when the spell was cast. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, disappeared. Soon after, the guests – since there was a ball that night – ran off in fear of their own horrible demeanors. They all went insane, giving in to their inner youkai. Soon the workers and dwellers of the castle began to lose their minds, becoming more and more demon-like. You see, we're the…the only ones left of a once great kingdom."

"None of us are entirely sure why we are still sane. Maybe we just got the weakest inner demon spirits. No one can tell." Miroku finished.

"But this spell, what does it have to do with that rose?"

"The rose _is _the spell. Once the last petal drops, our fates are sealed. I believe that we know that when a petal falls, Inuyasha loses part of his humanity. It's sad for him, since he had tried to save the priestess that night fifty years past." Sango explained, her head hung in shame, "That's why I told you to be kind to him. Because he's basically getting to watch himself follow the other demons. He's watching himself go insane."

"But…there must be a way to break it right?" Kagome's voice was hopeful, "I mean...every spell has some way to counteract it. I was told that in my priestess training."

"Yes. We know what can break the spell…but the inscription upon the glass…it's a strange poem indeed." Ayame said, tapping her chin in thought.

"Tell it to me."

"Sango's the only one with it memorized." Shippo told Kagome.

Sango took a breath and recited:

"_Sin of the darkness, pulled by your hate,_

_Proven of guilt, so fall to your fate,_

_The evil consumes, of each passing brawl,_

_The ones closest to you shall be last to fall,_

_Only one of thy bloods can break my black spell,_

_But lest no help comes, thee fall into hell,_

_A key shining brightly, a blessing of light,_

_Only purest of exchanges can end this dark fight,_

_You may think to be careful, to pull out all stops,_

_Yet the curse will consume you, when the last petal drops."_

Kagome shivered at the eerie poem, "That's the creepiest spell I've ever heard."

"We know a few things about it," Miroku admitted, "We know that Inuyasha can break the spell, because he's related to Sesshomaru by blood. We also know that since we were the closest to Sesshomaru, through Inuyasha, that we will be the last to succumb to the spell…we think."

"We also know that when the last petal drops it's all over." Shippo gulped.

Kagome frowned, "It said that 'the purest of exchanges'…what does that mean?"

"If we knew," Ayame said, "We'd have broken the spell by now."

"Okay, this is enough sad talk. Kagome, you go rest. Come to the dining hall when you are hungry." Sango ordered, whisking the others away.

Kagome sighed, turning to her room with a heavy heart.

"Inuyasha…just what hardships have you been through?"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

There, a little InuxKag shipping there. Well, long-story-short:

Review!


	9. Chapter the Eighth

Thanks to you reviewers for all the reviews I got for chapter seven! A big thanks to Beautiful.Black.Joy for writing me a really cute poem! Thanks again!

I enjoy the support ya'll send me, and it makes me want to write all the better!

Disclaimer: Me No Owney Inuyasha…ey…

* * *

Chapter the Eighth

Beating Heart

* * *

After she and Inuyasha had had their little spat, and Sango had revealed all, Kagome hadn't seen much of the elusive demon prince. Hours turned into days, and soon Kagome found that she'd been living in the castle for almost a month, getting to know Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and Shippo very well. 

She even dropped her guard completely around them, telling them why she'd been running from her home, how her grandpa had her betrothed to an idiot, and her relatively foul treatment from her entire village most of her life.

Kagome had even taught Koga a few of her 'special' recipes.

"Hey Sango, can you toss over the salt?" Kagome asked, pointing at a small container.

Sango passed it to her friend, smiling, "Are you sure this is going to get Inuyasha out? And besides, why would you want to see him so badly anyways?"

Kagome turned a light shade of pink at Sango's comment, "N-Nothing like that! It's just; he seems to dwell on everything so much…and he should enjoy his time while he can."

"I agree," Koga piped up from his place over the wood burning stove, "That guy is so touchy!"

"Of course you'd say that," Sango joked, elbowing Koga playfully, "You hate not being the dominant male around here."

"Don't make it sound like we're animals, I get it enough already!" Koga kidded back. He put his finger into the broth and then licked it, making a 'hm' noise as he thought over the taste, "Hey Kagome, do you think this broth needs anything? It seems a little bland."

"One sec Koga, I'm just going to finish up with this pork…done! Now we can just let it sit until the potatoes are done…you really know how to find the good stuff don't you Koga?"

Koga blushed sheepishly, "Well, I've had over fifty years to map the forest out so…"

"Sorry, sorry, what did you want me to do before?" Kagome asked, changing the subject completely.

Well, no one said she didn't have her moments of being air-headed.

Koga laughed, "I just want you to check the broth for me."

"Okay!" Kagome skipped over to him, taking a wooden spoon and dipping it into the broth. She took a small sip of the broth on the spoon and squealed.

Koga and Sango both exchanged glances.

"Kagome, is it that bad?"

Kagome started to hop up and down, "It's awesome, it's awesome, it's awesome!" She giggled, "Now we just need to get the meat and the vegetables into it, right?"

"Yeah," Koga replied, letting out a sigh of relief.

Sango smiled at Kagome's behavior. She knew it was typical for this girl to get excited over anything and everything, "Kagome, I'll finish up here with Koga, how about you go search out Miroku and Shippo."

"Come to think of it," Koga tapped his chin with the stick end of the ladle, "Where the heck did Ayame get to?"

Sango and Kagome both looked at each other and grinned knowingly, "Koga's room!" They said at the same time.

Koga turned a very ample shade of red, "W-W-W-What? M-My room?"

"She's imagining you in there kissing her." Kagome said, making kiss noises and puckering her lips jokingly.

Koga jumped at that, "You know, I'll go find Shippo and Miroku, you two stay right here." He practically flew out of the kitchen.

Kagome started to giggle insanely, "Gets him every time!"

"But it is true you know," Sango commented, "She'll be in his room."

"Only because that's the only place she hasn't cleaned in a week," Kagome retorted, beginning to take the pork and chop it up.

Sango glanced at Kagome slyly, "So, tell me the _real _reason why you're so anxious to see Inuyasha again."

Kagome's knife clattered onto the counter and Kagome turned to Sango, red faced and arms waving, "Sango!" She cried.

"Well come on, you seem very chuff with yourself preparing him dinner and waiting for him to come out every day." Sango snickered, stirring the soup some more, taking a deep whiff, "You know, it's not a bad thing…"

"What isn't?" Kagome asked, a tad defensively, turning back to her cooking.

"Caring for someone," Sango explained, smiling ever so slightly, "It's not bad to care about someone a lot. It's a gift, a special blessing, so don't you waste it. Enjoy it."

"You sound like this is coming from experience," Kagome replied, dropping some squares of meat into the broth.

"That's because it is," Sango told Kagome, "When we were human, Miroku and I had a chance to be together. Except…I never admitted my feelings, and now I'm not sure if Miroku cares anymore."

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome said, "I think he gropes you because he's trying to say 'I love you'."

Now it was Sango's turn to turn a nice shade of crimson red, "Kagome! He's just being a pervert, nothing more."

"Just give him a chance," Kagome winked at Sango, "Maybe he'll change."

Sango rolled her eyes, "Just cut the pork."

"Touchy!" Kagome whined, going back to her cutting.

"But still…" Kagome murmured. Her eyes were half-lidded in thought.

_I remember…that day. He turned and looked at me, and something in me suddenly felt like it had burst. My heart started to race…_

_And I've been longing for that same feeling since. Why? Why is that feeling so important all of a sudden?_

Kagome closed her eyes and groaned slightly. Her thoughts were pounding her mind like hammers continually bashing against her head. It was giving her a headache.

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked at looked up. She saw Sango staring at her worriedly. Kagome realized that she was shaking.

Sango repeated her question slowly; putting a hand on Kagome's shaking form, "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and gulped, "Yeah. I think I just felt a little sick, from the fumes of the food!"

"Oh. Okay," Sango replied, but she did not look the slightest bit convinced.

"Nothing to worry about," Kagome told her friend.

They worked in silence after that. Kagome cutting the vegetables and meat, putting them into the soup, Sango stirring and adding spices and other concoctions to make it taste better.

After a while, Kagome put her knife down, leaning against the wall and letting out a sigh of relief, "Finally! Everything's done!"

"You're a phenomenal cook Kagome, I wish you'd come here a lot sooner!" Sango complimented, pulling the pot of soup off of the wood burning stove and covering it.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment, "Thanks. What now?"

"Well, you could go find Inuyasha and break the news." Sango suggested, pulling her homemade 'kitchen gloves' – as she called them – off and placing them neatly folded onto the counter.

Kagome crossed her arms, "Is this a ploy of some sort?"

"Nope."

"Well why not one of you guys? I mean, I'm the only one who can't brandish my claws when assaulted here!" Kagome protested, holding her hands up for Sango to see to prove her point.

Sango shrugged, "Wasn't it you who almost tore half of Inuyasha's arm off with your teeth?"

"I did no such thing! I bit him out of fear, and I hardly 'tore his arm off'!"

Sango waited for Kagome to finish her tirade, the girl's last words sounding suspiciously like 'stupid dog-man making everything sound worse than it is'. Sango then pushed Kagome out of the kitchen, "I have to help Ayame with some cleaning anyways. If you must hide from Inuyasha, find Miroku and make him do it. The man always did like annoying Inuyasha."

Kagome sighed as Sango disappeared out the double doors of the dining room before Kagome could protest again.

She trudged towards Inuyasha's room, "Such a long way away…" Kagome murmured in a depressed fashion, her shoulders slumped tiredly.

In the month that she'd spent in the castle, she'd familiarized herself with every part of it…well, except the West Wing. Inuyasha would always be there, and Kagome was forbidden. After her first experience, Kagome wouldn't let her curiosity guide her there anymore.

She knew almost every passageway and trap door. She'd also learned the immediate outside area, accompanied by Koga of course, for she was still captive.

Kagome had realized after her first week there that she kind of didn't want to leave anymore. This place seemed more like home than where she grew up, despite the arrogant demon who ran the castle.

She still found him to be quite the jerk.

And she was ever so pleased and smug when she found out that Miroku had been told by Inuyasha that he knew very well how much she disliked him, and that he wished to avoid her 'stupid human woman wrath.'

Kagome really had gotten a laugh out of that.

Of course, Miroku had been found the next day with a black eye that Kagome suspected he'd acquired from Inuyasha. Obviously the proud demon hadn't wanted Kagome to know that he was sort of afraid of her.

"Only two more steps to go…then a whole freaking hallway…" Kagome muttered. She continued to mutter until she reached Inuyasha's room.

The door wasn't grand or anything, just nice. It was red with gold hinges and a gold dragon painted on the front.

Kagome gulped anxiously. She'd never, ever knocked on Inuyasha's door. Obviously Sango thought he wasn't in a murderous mood or she had a screw loose in her head.

Nonetheless, Kagome timidly knocked on the door.

Almost like he was expecting her, the door flew open and Kagome was greeted by Inuyasha.

"Uh…hi." Kagome said lamely.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "What do you want?" He growled.

Okay, Kagome had officially ruled out the 'not in a murderous mood' idea.

"Well, uh, Sango and the other put together an idea – which I was strictly against – that you come out of your room and have a meal in the dining hall…" Kagome relied quickly, almost at a shout.

Inuyasha clapped his hands over his ears, "Can you be any noisier?"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"And what was that you said?"

Kagome realized he was toying with her.

Screw timid, she was pissed now, "You heard me." She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"Aw hell, mood swings…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He then motioned to close the door, "No."

"No what?"

"I'm not doing this 'dinner' thing." Inuyasha told her simply, preparing to slam the door in her face.

Just as he was closing it, Kagome put one hand on the door frame and the other on the door, taking the gutsy step of blocking his door, "You know, we slaved in the kitchen to make this happen, can you try being civil?"

"I didn't force you to, it was you're choice. Go away." Inuyasha tried to shut the door again, but Kagome pressed onward.

"Seriously, is this the way you treat people whenever they do something nice for you?" Kagome asked angrily, "Because I don't like your attitude mister!"

"Do you think I care?"

"You should."

"Well, that's just wonderful, because I don't."

Kagome forced herself into the bedroom. She stared at the dimly lit room. For a prince's room, it was rather simple. There were lots of paintings though. A bed, a dresser, a red carpet, and a lot of paintings.

"You're really persistent, you know that?"

Kagome balled her hands up into fists, "Seriously, what is your problem, can't you call me by my name?" When she turned around, she gasped.

Inuyasha was right upon her. She could feel his breath on her forehead. Kagome gulped and closed her eyes, trying to hide the blush, but failing miserably.

"Okay then, Kagome," He said her name as rudely as possible, "Get out."

The moment being ruined by Inuyasha's attitude sent Kagome off the wall. She punched him hard in the chest, causing him to let out a small 'oof'. "What is your problem?" She screeched, "I know that you may not have much time left, but wouldn't that be a big reason to live your life to its fullest? I mean, seriously, one dinner with the people who you used to be friends with, why can't you grant them that one last thing? Are you heartless?"

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, the one she'd punched him with, and stared at her intensely, "I avoid them because I don't know when I'll lose control. I can feel the demonic presence in my head, even now, as I speak to you. That is why I avoid everyone…that is why I keep to myself. I cannot bear to see myself kill. It makes me retch."

"But…" Kagome whispered, "Even so, they want to talk with you so badly. I can see that with all of them. Miroku once told me that he'd give his own life to see things go back to the way they used to be, even for a moment."

"I don't want to hear it anymore," Inuyasha snarled, his voice hardening. He let go of Kagome's arm, "You know my answer, so get lost!"

At that moment, Kagome did the most unexpected thing. It surprised her as much as it shocked Inuyasha.

Kagome leapt towards him and hugged him.

She just poured all her empathy out to him at that moment, "I know how you feel, being the outcast…the one who feels like they don't belong. Except next to me, you make my problems seem measly. I…we all want to help you. So maybe, if you just took this one chance, you'd feel a little better. Who knows, you might even figure out how to break the spell if you stop moping around in your room."

Inuyasha's arms hung limply at his sides, his eyes wide, his head hung in partial shame. This girl, she had the uncanny ability to make you feel better.

It was sort of like a blessing and an annoyance at the same time when coupled with her attitude.

She pulled away, passing him and heading to the door, "I'm sorry for bugging you," She said with a hint of venom at his unresponsiveness.

Inuyasha's arm went out and took a hold of her shoulder, "When?"

"Huh?"

"When is this meal?" Inuyasha asked, still not looking at her directly.

Kagome broke out into a smile, "A few hours from now, okay?"

Inuyasha hesitated, and then nodded. He let her shoulder go, and watched as she left.

Kagome smiled and closed the door quietly. She stared at it for a moment.

_I think I just helped make him feel a little better…if only a little bit._

Kagome felt light. She felt giddy.

And for a strange reason she wanted to let loose a scream and dance like a maniac.

Of course, she held back…barely.

As she descended the stairs, she stole one last glance at the red and gold door, of which Inuyasha was undoubtedly behind; _I knew you couldn't be all bad…_

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

(Dramatic sigh.) Another annoyingly fluffy chapter. Yes…I know. Still no plot movement, but remember that the Beauty and the Beast story is basically all romance. Kagome's made a bit of a crack in Inuyasha's hard exterior!

I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll have plot movement next chapter!

Next up: Kagome has convinced Inuyasha to come to dinner, but when the meal starts and everyone 'mysteriously disappears' besides Inuyasha and Kagome, will sparks fly? Of course, pride and attitude get it the way. Look forward to one hell of a time!

Will Kagome stand for Inuyasha's bad attitude any longer? Will she run away out of fury?

Who knows?

Review!


	10. Chapter the Ninth

Thanks to you reviewers! I enjoyed the feedback. Well, to keep it short and sweet (as per usual) let's get the disclaimer up and this first note wrapped up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, no matter what false documents of ownership I may attempt to create, I don't own him. (No, I am not saying I am conspiring to make false copyrights or anything, just trying - and failing miserably – to add a little humor to these usually bland and annoying disclaimers. I never said I was one for comedy…)

* * *

Chapter the Ninth 

Blow Ups and Disappearing Acts

* * *

"How should I put up my hair? Leave it hanging down as usual or put it up in a cute bun? Ugh! I don't know! Hey you, human Sango, come out of your picture and fix my hair!"

Yes, Kagome had locked herself in her room, having dangerous rants about how she was going to look.

It had bothered her at first as to why she was so intent on looking nice for _Inuyasha_, but she settled for the assumption that she merely wanted to look nice for all of them.

Then again, she seemed to be seeing some nice changes in the dog-demon. Slight, almost non-existent changes, but changes nonetheless.

A light blush stained Kagome's cheeks.

For someone so elusive, he sure seemed to be having an impact on her…

A small rapping noise came from the other side of Kagome's door. She straightened up and trotted over to the door, opening it.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome cried out, "You have no idea how you just saved me!"

Sango blinked and let out a startled noise as she was grabbed by the arm and wrenched into Kagome's room. The door was slammed shut and…for some reason Kagome had strewn things around the bedroom.

"Uh, what do you need Kagome?" Sango asked hesitantly, a tad wary of the overexcited girl.

"I need you to do my hair."

"Your what?"

"My hair," Kagome shouted, balling her hands up into fists, "I need you to do my hair!"

"What do you want me to do with it?" Sango asked, utterly befuddled by this girl's sudden insanity.

Kagome sighed, "I need a nice little hairdo for my hair. I just assumed that you might be good at that kind of thing."

Sango smiled lightly and laughed, "I am. Ayame and I used to braid each other's hair all the time…then we'd get a hold of Inuyasha and Miroku…"

Kagome giggled at the thought of Miroku and Inuyasha with their hair all braided up and pretty. Sango joined Kagome in the short laugh before a maniacal glint came to her eye, "Now, shall I get started?"

Kagome gulped and sat on the edge of the bed as Sango settled herself down behind Kagome. Kagome felt as Sango took an experienced hand, braiding Kagome's hair prettily, pulling it back into a sweet little bun.

After Sango's work was done, the older girl smiled and picked up a small mirror for Kagome, "How do you like it?"

"It's…wow…you're so awesome Sango." Kagome breathed, looking over the pretty hairstyle.

Sango walked over to the dress that Kagome had placed in a folded pile on the side table, "Is this what you're wearing?"

Kagome stopped looking in the mirror and nodded at Sango, "Yes. I found it in the drawer. I also found a necklace and a diary."

"A diary?" Sango seemed particularly intrigued by this one.

Kagome nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Sango trailed off. She unfolded the dress and brought it over to Kagome, "Put it on, I want to see how it looks." The girl then politely turned around and sat on the side of the bed facing opposite to where Kagome was.

Kagome put the dress up to eye level, scrutinizing it mutely for a moment before shedding her clothes, leaving them in a messy heap on the floor. She slipped on the kimono, expertly tousling with it to put it in place.

"I'm ready." Kagome told Sango, beaming as the girl turned around with an expression of shock written all over her face.

"Wow Kagome, that's so beautiful. You look so wonderful in red!" Sango cried in glee, dashing over to the girl and fastening a few little pieces here and there.

Kagome laughed outright at Sango's excited antics, "Thanks. I think we should go…wait…aren't you changing?"

"Oh, I will. It's okay." Sango assured her, grabbing Kagome by the arm and pulling her out the door.

As they walked, Sango began to speak, "Listen. You will be sitting opposite to the King's chair at the centre of the dining table. Inuyasha will be taking his father's seat tonight. It took us a lot of whining to get him into it, but we told him that you wouldn't feel comfortable sitting there and he needed to sit opposite his guest."

"And where do you guys sit?"

"We'll be…scattered amongst the seats." Sango told Kagome, a faux innocent look on her face.

Kagome sent the girl a suspicious glance before brushing it off as silliness. Kagome looked at the front door of the castle, knowingly turning opposite to the door, seeing the dining hall's equally as grand doors. They were open today, unlike any other day. Most days, Kagome would enter through the servants' entrance, going in through the side door in the dining hall.

Apparently today was special.

Kagome couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes at the formalities. Of course, her whole demeanor changed when she saw Inuyasha sitting tentatively in his seat. He was squirming, looking all the more awkward. He was dressed the same as usual, except he looked much cleaner. Apparently Sango had gotten to him before she'd gone to see Kagome.

When he saw her, there was a flicker of an emotion in his eyes that Kagome couldn't discern. But as quickly as it had come, the emotion disappeared and his eyes went back to their usual annoyed passiveness.

Sango ushered Kagome to her seat, letting out a cough and turning, "We'll get the food."

Kagome got up from her seat and looked to her friend, "Do you want me to help?"

"No, Kagome, you are not helping tonight." Sango told Kagome firmly, hurrying out through the kitchen door.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat, unable to make eye contact with the demon before her.

He did not speak, simply remaining a calm demeanor and staring over her head like she were invisible.

"So…" Kagome began awkwardly, unable to strike conversation with him.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "So…what?"

"Uh, how are you doing?"

His expression seemed to go from annoyed to confused to embarrassed and back to confused. He cleared his throat slightly and replied in a bit of a rasp, "I'm…as I typically am."

Kagome huffed slightly at his lack of response, "Oh."

"And…how are you?" He managed to choke out.

Taken aback at his sudden reply, Kagome almost fell out of her chair. How comical that would have been…

She regained her composure and spoke carefully, "Fine, thank you."

Soon enough, ending the awkward air of the room, Sango and Koga came in carrying the vat of soup. Miroku came in after with the meat and Ayame came in with dishes.

Kagome quickly noticed Ayame had only two dishes and two bowls. Realizing their ploy, Kagome sent her nastiest, coldest glare at Sango.

Sango, of course, ignored Kagome's anger and served the food. Once the food was dished onto the two plates and the soup was served up, Sango bowed slightly, "Enjoy your meal."

"Traitor," Kagome hissed as Sango passed by.

That earned Kagome a snicker from Sango, furthering Kagome's fury.

Once again, she was left alone with Inuyasha. To Kagome's relief, this time she had food to distract herself with. She began to eat the meat on her plate, leaving the soup to cool beside her. Inuyasha wordlessly did the same.

They ate in silence, at least until Kagome brought up conversation, hoping to stir up the quietness, "Inuyasha, what are you hobbies?"

Inuyasha choked on his food and looked up at her in question, "What?"

"Your hobbies," Kagome repeated, "Don't you have hobbies?"

"No," He said simply, returning to his muteness.

Kagome shrugged, "I like reading. I have a book that I was given before I left my village, but I haven't gotten around to reading it since I arrived here."

This earned her a derisive snort from Inuyasha.

"Do you like reading?"

Inuyasha, obviously giving up the idea of remaining silent and hoping she'd shut up too, replied in his usual gruffness, "I did."

"Well don't you read anymore?"

"Sometimes," He replied simply.

Kagome took a bite of her food and chewed thoughtfully, "Inuyasha, is that room you keep locked up in the East Wing a library?"

He blatantly ignored her question.

Kagome sighed, playing with her fork, "You know, you don't have to be difficult."

Inuyasha halted his quiet eating and ignoring. He glared up at her, "I'm not being difficult."

"Well you are," Kagome told him point-blank, "Otherwise you wouldn't be dodging questions and outright ignoring me."

"I just don't talk okay?" Inuyasha snapped, looking away angrily.

Kagome frowned, "Why do you have to be this way? Why can't you just try to be nice for once? I mean, it's not going to kill you."

"Stop analyzing me."

"I'm not analyzing you." Kagome protested, placing down her fork, foreseeing the conflict.

Inuyasha copied her movements, "You are. My actions are my business. Leave me be."

"Whatever you say…" Kagome replied, coolly avoiding another battle between them. She picked her fork back up and took another bite of food.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back to his meal.

Kagome looked up again, feeling her curiosity rise again, "Is that empty space…was that your picture?"

Inuyasha turned and looked, seeing the picture of the King and Queen, and the picture of his brother. He looked at her sharply, "Yes."

"Why'd you take it down?"

"Because it reminds me of what I used to be," Inuyasha told her darkly, "What I never will be again."

Kagome shivered at his cryptic words, "Well, if you break the spell, you'll be human again."

"Well I don't have a chance in hell of breaking it so shut up." Inuyasha snapped irritably, growling and muttering something suspiciously akin to 'troublesome wench' under his breath.

Kagome, who was quite smart, knew exactly what he was doing, "Stop being a pessimist. If you're positive, you might actually get somewhere."

"Stop bugging me," Inuyasha warned.

"I'm not bugging you; I'm trying to help you!" Kagome yelled, automatically getting up-in-arms.

"You're not. You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong…again!" Inuyasha shouted, equally as defensive.

"Maybe I wouldn't stick my nose where it doesn't belong if you'd stop being a cold-hearted ass!" Kagome retorted, standing up and balling her hands up into fists.

So much for avoiding conflict.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha told her angrily, putting his hands over his dog-ears.

Kagome pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Oh yes, and block out the world! According to the rest of this castle, that's exactly what you've been doing for fifty years!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Inuyasha boomed, "You have no idea about anything to do with this castle. You're merely a prisoner, nothing more, so stop annoying me! I'm sick of your idiocy!"

Kagome was taken aback. She felt angry tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Just a prisoner eh?

"So I'm just a prisoner? I thought I was at least a little more than a prisoner!"

"No, you're not! I wanted you locked up in the dungeons where annoying little bitches like you belong! But the others took to you and wanted you to be all comfortable," He snorted mockingly, "Ha! Soon enough they'll tire of your ways and will put you in that damn dungeon! Nosey women like you deserve to burn!"

Kagome was seething. But she was also hurt, upset, and horrified. Kagome, being a confused soul at that point, took her only way out. She fled out of the dining hall.

She ran with all her power, thrusting through the main doors and outside into the slowly darkening forest.

She pushed herself as far away from the castle as she could. This was her chance, her chance at freedom. She could get away from that angry demon Inuyasha! She would be free! She was no longer a prisoner; she no longer had to take his insults! She could go to the next village and start the new life she'd been intending to take all along.

In her flurry of anguish, Kagome had forgotten the entirety of her situation. She couldn't discern that she, in fact, had grown partial to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame. She'd forgotten about them at that point, only associating the castle with that horrible monster named Inuyasha.

Kagome ran and ran; her kimono tearing as she passed thorns and tree branches. Her face was grazed by pine needles as she barreled through the trees. Nettles clung to her bare ankles, tearing at her skin and rubbing it raw. She'd lost her shoes a while back, way back near the castle.

Her feet were red, aching, and bleeding. Her arms were grazed, bruised, and bleeding. The rest of her was in no better condition.

And lucky her, it began to rain. She kept going through it though, trying to put as much distance between Inuyasha and herself. Kagome dashed through a creek, muddying her feet and causing her to slip up the slope of the bank, falling front-first into mud and grime. As she stumbled to her feet, the rain washed the mud off of her face, showering her as the sky cried for her.

She got up the slope, collapsing from exhaustion at the crest of the slope. She kneeled in the soft, wet grass, falling backwards and wheezing.

Growls came from the bushes, rustling around her.

Kagome sat up abruptly, her heart beating in her chest at a violent strum.

She had no means of defense. She was alone in a forest with no help. Sango and the others could not sniff her out because the rain had washed away her scent.

She'd made a stupid move in her fury, leaving herself for prey in the dark forest.

Many pairs of yellow eyes emerged from the brush. Kagome found herself faced with four…no five…

Six…no…seven. She found herself faced with seven hungry, rabid, angry wolves.

And they had their eyes fixed on her.

The largest of the pack, a wolf with bright eyes and mussed black fur, prowled forwards. Kagome pushed herself back, her eyes wide in terror.

The pack let out a howl of warning. Kagome screamed out in fear.

The large wolf bared its teeth…

And lunged for Kagome's neck...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I know, I know. I'm horribly mean for leaving you with a cliffie. But seriously, if you know Beauty and the Beast you'll know the outcome of this situation. Except…you must know by now that I do love to twist things and mix it up… (Insert evil laugh here)

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter the Tenth

I am so sorry! I feel terrible! I took a little too long to update…darn it…

Well, here's the apology: a new chapter! And come on, what worse a place to leave you, huh? Right on a cliffy…man…I feel so bad…

Don't own Inuyasha, never will, never can…it is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter the Tenth

Dawning Comprehension

* * *

Kagome's scream halted in her throat. She was utterly still as the huge wolf lunged, its gigantic teeth bared in rabid hunger.

She was going to die.

The realization was like a blow to the head for Kagome. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shut them involuntarily, preparing for the fatal impact of teeth on flesh…

But none came. She only heard a strangled yowl and an angry snarl.

Kagome cracked open her eyes and saw a blur of black and silver, growls and animalistic noises reverberating in the dark forest. There was a unified cry from the wolves and she heard the noises of furry feet pattering away at breakneck speed.

The wolves had run.

She fully opened her blurry, teary eyes, attempting to wipe away the telltale streams of wet that were trailed down her pale cheeks. To say the least, Kagome couldn't tell exactly who had saved her.

She rubbed at her eyes some more, avoiding her face showing to her savior, "T-Thank you…" She murmured hoarsely.

"Just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" A cocky, arrogant voice snapped.

She could practically hear the righteous smirk.

"I-I-Inuyasha…?" Kagome stuttered, pulling her arm away from her eyes and staring up at him in shock.

He was standing in front of her, the sleeves and legs of his clothes torn and ripped. There was a gigantic gash on his left arm…a bite mark. The remnants of what he'd done to protect a woman who'd run off on him.

Kagome tried to get onto her feet, but she stumbled and went back to the ground. A light embarrassed blush dusted her cheeks when Inuyasha hefted her up bridal style, "Come on you troublesome girl."

Her face grew redder still as she watched him. In the moonlight, Kagome got quite the impression. His jaw was slender for a man's, but it was too jutting to be a woman's. There was a sparkle to his bright red eyes that made him look mystifying. Truthfully, in the darkness, he looked rather ethereal and mysterious.

_Why do I suddenly find him so attractive? I mean, he's jerky, rude, aggravating, and he's got a terrible temper to boot…what is wrong with me? _Kagome's inner struggle must've been showing on her face, because Inuyasha was looking at her with a worried expression.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha half-shrugged, "You just look…troubled over something."

_Of course I'm troubled! I'm suddenly attracted to you and I don't know why! _Kagome screamed in her head. However, she gathered up her nerves and replied coolly, "Just a little shocked over the whole almost-ripped-apart-by-a-wolf ordeal."

He seemed to see that answer as satisfying, because he didn't press further on the matter.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?" Kagome asked, staring into his red and blue orbs with a passion that said 'answer-or-die'.

Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and looked away, his cheeks tinged slightly pink, "No. I don't _hate _you."

"Then why do you dislike me so much?"

"Because you have this insane ability to give me someone to talk to, make me think, torment me to no end, piss me off, and always somehow give me a reason to forgive you, usually resulting in you pissing me off again because you scare me."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't expected such a truthful and straightforward answer. Still, she managed to choke out one statement, "I-I scare you?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha huffed, "A pesky woman who couldn't beat up Shippo if she tried scares the hell out of me."

"And why is that?" Kagome inquired, gaining back some composure.

"It's exactly what I said. You have some strange power to make me open up, however slightly, and talk about things when I haven't talked to my closest friends in fifty years. You also managed to befriend a castle full of demons without being scared of us. No one in the time we've been like this has ever looked at us and seen people instead of monsters."

Kagome was tired and her body felt like lead, but she couldn't help her heart beating fast and her cheeks warming up when he said that. He didn't hate her, he was scared of her. And even still, he was scared of her in the least likely way. Her presence didn't make him squirm in fear, it made him feel able to open up, and it scared him because he couldn't figure out why she could make him pour out his heart.

A small smile graced her lips, "I'm glad." She whispered.

"Now why are you glad woman?" Inuyasha asked, almost as a joke, but still gruffly enough not to make Kagome think he'd undergone some complete 180 in the mood department.

"Because you…don't hate me," Kagome admitted, "And because of that, I'm glad. Thank you."

He smirked, "Any time Kagome."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Kagome. It's your name, isn't it?"

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Yes. It is." Kagome said with a brilliant smile.

Inuyasha's cheeks were very pink as she just smiled, pure joyous radiance pouring off of her. To him, she looked like the most beautiful woman, even when she was soaking wet and dirty. Thank goodness the rain had stopped.

Kagome just couldn't contain the happiness. It must've been the insane adrenaline rush, because she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Inuyasha asked finally, unable to continue the mildly awkward silence.

Kagome shrugged, "Probably just because I almost died and you saved me. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me," Kagome deadpanned, snorting slightly at his inability to pay attention.

"Oh. You already thanked me."

"Well, I'm thanking you again." Kagome told him slowly, trying her hardest to keep the calm.

Inuyasha let out a half-sigh.

"What's that for?"

"Nothing,"

"Okay…"

A rustle came from the bushes, and Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Kagome's heart began to beat at a rushed pace. She'd heard the noise too. Were the wolves back?

"Stay quiet." Inuyasha murmured in her ear, his breath tickling her neck. She could practically feel the urgency of his words.

He sniffed the air once, and Kagome saw his ears twitch a few times, and then he sniffed the air again before he relaxed, "Wind. Just wind."

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

Kagome tried to say something, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a sneeze.

"You're going to get sick. I'll pick up the pace, can you handle it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good." He then took off at a quick speed, dashing towards the castle.

- - - - -

A white creature resembling a white bug with a long tail that had no end and red eyes floated towards a shadow. It hovered there before landing delicately on a slender, pale hand.

"Was he with _her_?"

The creature stared into the soulless, blank eyes.

The shadow emerged from behind the tree. It revealed a woman dressed in traditional priestess garbs, her long black hair falling elegantly down to her hips, shorter pieces framing her thin face. Her light pink, almost white lips curled into a thin smile as more creatures came, all of them holding onto circular white orbs.

The bug-like creatures all let go of their respective orbs, the white balls of light hovering midair as if kept up by an invisible string, unmoving.

"Come to me." She whispered, her voice carrying on the wind with a quiet but strong, melancholy, song-like quality.

The orbs quivered for a moment more before they all rushed towards her, all of being absorbed into her body. Her pale arms raised to the moon, her face pointed to the stars above her, her eyes closed. Her hair whipped violently in an imaginary wind, her clothes moving along with the strange wind.

Once the orbs had completely disappeared, the wind stopped and she lowered her arms. However, her face still was turned upwards to the sky. Her eyes opened slowly, and she began to murmur a strange lyrical poem…

"_The spirits of old, to you I will leave,_

_Upon darkness's black head I cleave,_

_The blood of the ties be brought back this night,_

_Upon a new life, when dark turns to light,"_

She paused, walking forward like a graceful dancer. Her feet almost teasingly moved with the forest as if in a trance. She bent down, her finger dipping into a thin line of red that went in the direction of _that_ place.

"_Pure is evil, and evil is pure,_

_To the souls of the damned, the bold, and demure,_

_When salt mixes wine, and white tinges mud,_

_I give you fair traces of the cursed prince's blood,"_

The small streak of blood on her finger seemed to evaporate into an invisible force, and the woman let out a hollow breath.

"I give you a small blessing cursed prince." The woman murmured in the direction of a place she knew well, "You will need it."

Then she turned lightly on her heel and disappeared into the thick darkness of night.

- - - - -

Kagome blinked her eyes when Inuyasha burst into the castle, her in his arms. Even though the castle seemed dark, compared to what it was outside, the whole entrance hall seemed brighter than the sun. It took her eyes a minute to adjust.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice cried in a mixture of worry and relief.

Kagome looked over to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, and Ayame all standing apprehensively nearby. Sango let out a sigh of relief and dashed towards her friend, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for running away like that Sango!" Kagome cried, hugging her friend.

"At least you're not hurt. The wolves in the forest are vicious little buggers." Koga piped up, his arms behind his head, his elbows pointed to the sky. His overall demeanor was relaxed and casual.

Kagome smiled, "I know. They tried to attack me."

"But they didn't get you did they? Kagome, they didn't get you?" Shippo wailed, leaping into her arms.

Kagome hugged Shippo tightly, moving him so he wasn't up against her wet and ratty clothes, "No. Inuyasha saved me."

"Did he now?" Miroku asked, "I wonder what drove him to do such a heroic thing…" He was cut off from further insinuations when an unidentified flying object miraculously flew from the general direction Inuyasha was standing in and bashed Miroku in the head.

"Good aim!" Ayame commented, viewing the mildly delusional and surprisingly not unconscious Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly gasped, "Your arm!"

And, on queue, Inuyasha hid his arms behind his back in complete and total innocence.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned, standing up.

He glared in response, "I can take care of myself."

Kagome snorted, "As if, now let me see your arm."

Inuyasha, forced to reveal the deep gash due to insistence and threatening of violence from Kagome, held out his arm reluctantly.

Everyone seemed to gasp except Koga who made a 'that doesn't look painful' remark and then an insult which resulted in many head beatings from a royally pissed off Ayame.

Kagome had forced Inuyasha down into a chair and wrapped the wound with aids provided courtesy of Sango.

Much complaining and bickering ensued, resulting in Miroku being beaten by a wooden plank that had been conveniently situated in the immediate area, Koga being injured in an area he claimed he 'needed for future plans' which also resulted in further beatings, and Inuyasha's complaining and irritability led to a very stern and pissed lecture courtesy of Kagome.

Needless to say the male residents of the castle - with the exception of Shippo - all went to bed that night either injured or scarred for life.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I figured such a fluffy/angsty two chapters deserved a little comedy. Yes, my sense of humor is questionable, so please, tell me if I need to redo the end part where I attempted to be humorous. I understand if you want to sue for metal scarring.

But seriously, don't sue me. Just review, I'd appreciate that much more than I'd appreciate restraining orders.

Review!


	12. Chapter the Eleventh

I thank those who reviewed, and I'm glad you appreciated the sudden desire of mine to add a little humor (however corny and horribly cliché it might've been). I'm also surprised, I never realized how many people read and don't leave reviews! Please, if you've read my story (and the updated chapters) please leave me a review telling me your thoughts. I really do think I need a lot of improvement, and getting a heads up from another aspiring author would help. Thanks!

By the way, sorry for taking so long to put this up! I got a super insane case of writer's block, and couldn't finish this dang chapter for the life of me! It was so impossible for some reason…

Disclaimer: I want to add this in, since most of my disclaimers don't put this: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. I don't own Inuyasha either.

* * *

Chapter the Eleventh

Preparations

* * *

"Up, up Kagome! It's time to get up! Hurry now, you don't want to be late!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Late for…what?" She asked in all her groggy glory.

Sango and Ayame, who were both in the room at the same time, exchanged grins and knowing glances.

"You'll see!" Ayame giggled with an added wink. She then proceeded to grab Kagome's arms and pull her up, "Come on!"

"Can't I get dressed first?" Kagome asked, "I'm still in my underclothes!"

Sango waved a hand towards Kagome passively, "Of course, of course, but hurry!"

The two then giggled again and bustled out the door.

Kagome rubbed her eyes again, staring dumbly at the closed door. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms high up above her head, trying to feel more aware. Kagome knew one thing: Sango and Ayame sure were one heck of a wakeup call.

Once she'd brushed her hair and dressed in warm clothing and made herself relatively presentable, Kagome stumbled out the door. No matter how relatively nice she may've looked, she was still not a morning person.

"Come on Kagome, buck up! I want to see you up and at em'!" Ayame cheered, punching a fist in the air excitedly.

Sango smiled and nodded, "Ayame sure is right, you need to wake up!"

"And why is everyone hyperactive today?" Kagome asked, feeling more dead tired than she ever thought she would.

Sango shrugged, "It's just Ayame and I. It _was _a castle tradition, but when the curse came on…there were no women besides us to attend. But since you're here now, you absolutely must take part. It would be horrendously insulting to the King and Queen's names to not let you do it."

Kagome was feeling incredibly out of the loop at this point. She blinked and cocked her head to the side, still much too drowsy to put much effort into getting annoyed, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Kagome, don't worry about it. We'll get you ready. Of course, you'll have to get a new dress…" Sango trailed off. She then paused, grinned, and pulled Kagome towards the dining hall, "First though, you need to eat. Inuyasha refused to dine with us today."

Kagome said nothing. She was the reason he refused to dine with them. Yesterday she'd run off and almost gotten killed just because he lost his temper a bit. He didn't even say anything extraordinarily mean. She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed her temples in exasperation.

"Kagome…?"

She looked up from her thoughts to see Sango peering at her worriedly. "What?"

"Are you feeling well? You look sort of pale."

Kagome blinked and blew out a breath of air, "Yeah, fine. Don't worry about it, just thinking."

"Oh. Okay then." Sango said, directing Kagome towards the servant's dining quarters. Sango and the others never ate in the real dining hall, so Kagome decided it was better just to join them than force them to join her.

The servants' quarters was a smaller, less grand room. It had a lower ceiling, and there were a series of tables instead of one gigantic one. They always ate together at the one nearest to the door on the right hand side of the middle aisle. It was the longest, fitting twelve people. Of course, they only liked it because it had the comfortable seats.

At the table was the usual breakfast spread. There was a plate of bacon – from the wild pigs that Koga liked to catch, eggs from the chickens (there were chickens in a coop out back that Sango tended to), some vegetables, and a series of baked foods that Kagome adored.

"Hey Kagome, are you feeling better?" Ayame greeted, waving from her spot at the table.

Koga, who was beside her, smirked like he always did and also waved.

Kagome nodded, "It wasn't me who was hurt anyways. Has Inuyasha surfaced yet?" Kagome asked, directing the question to Miroku.

"Nope," Miroku replied. He was the one who always kept lookout for Inuyasha.

Shippo was bouncing in his seat. He'd already started eating, but stopped when Kagome got there and bounded over to her, "Kagome, Kagome! We were so worried about you yesterday! We thought you were gone for good!"

Kagome petted the tike, setting him down and letting him jump back to his spot at the table, "Aw, give me some credit you guys! I'm not going to leave. I probably would've come crawling back anyways."

"You'd better have," Koga said with a joking growl, "Or I'd have to drag you back and make you sit through hours upon hours of Ayame and Sango's girly stories!"

Ayame elbowed Koga in the side, "Oh please, she's a girl! She doesn't find our stories boring like you do…she actually has a thing called _taste_."

Kagome let out a snicker at the two's bickering. It was really quite cute how they loved each other so much and still could keep the good humor going. It was a wonder that they never really found anything to _actually_ fight about. She let out a small sigh. How she wished that she could find a fairytale prince who loved her like those two did each other…

"Kagome…?"

She snapped her head up, grinning sheepishly at Sango and going to sit down, "Sorry. I'm a little spacey today."

"Tell me about it," Koga said, "You looked like you'd gone off to la-la land and had no intention of coming back to the world of the sane."

"Aw, Koga, I'm not going to the world of the sane, I already said I wasn't leaving!" Kagome joked, making Koga flush and then grin stupidly.

"So," Ayame began with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "What're we doing about tonight?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked equally as weirdly excited. God, not this again!

"I'll do her hair!" Sango volunteered.

"Uh, guys?"

Ayame raised her hand, "Koga and I will make the dress!"

"Hello?"

Shippo laughed, "I'll pick some flowers for her!"

"And I'll deal with…the other one." Miroku said with a groan.

"Guys…!"

All eyes turned to Kagome.

"What…are you all talking about?" Kagome huffed, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in question.

"Nothing at all!" They answered simultaneously.

Her eyebrow ticked at their elusive, yet strangely annoying and obvious behavior. Why, oh why, was she attracted to friends who were psychotic?

Shippo tugged at a piece of bacon, "I'm going to go hunting," The tike declared, "Kagome, want to come?"

Kagome half-gagged, "Hunting….what exactly?" She had a very quick gag reflex, and little to no tolerance for anything bloody or nasty looking (or smelling).

"Oh," Sango said with a laugh, realizing why Kagome's face had gained a slightly green hue, "Shippo's 'hunting' is searching for flowers in the flower field outside the grounds. Koga's taken you there, hasn't he?"

Kagome nodded, suddenly feeling much better about this hunting trip, "Okay Shippo. I'll come."

He bounced out of his chair, grabbing Kagome's hand and tugging her out, "Well let's go already!"

"Kyaa!" Kagome cried, taken off guard by the child's strength.

Shippo bounded down the hallway, Kagome in tow and bent low because of his firm grip on her ring and middle fingers. She had to let out a short laugh at his exuberance. After all, he had lived with a curse, and still had the strange ability to be free and light hearted.

They quickly reached the main doors, and when Shippo asked Kagome politely to open them, she obliged giddily. Of course, this glee was quickly destroyed when the door opened to reveal a gust of wind that bit at her face savagely. She put a clothed arm up to shield her face, squinting from the wind's harshness.

"Are you sure there are any flowers alive in this cold?" Kagome asked with an involuntary shiver.

Shippo nodded eagerly, letting her walk out and close the giant doors, "The flowers bloom right until the first snow, which isn't due for a few months still!"

She smiled again, letting him lead her to the flower field…even though she knew the way quite well herself. She couldn't ruin Shippo's fun.

After all, you're only a kid once.

Shippo began to hum a tune, and quickly broke into the song of a child.

"The thistles in the mountain groves, grow amongst the trees and cloves, they're tough and sticky through and through, gross and icky they stick to you," Shippo chanted, his child's singing voice making Kagome smile and laugh warmly.

She knew the song well.

"So run in groves with me today, and we will play the secret way," She sang along, "In the hidden place where thistles grow, we'll travel up, down, high and low."

Shippo giggled slightly, bobbing his head as Kagome hummed the ending of the song, "Kagome, how did you know the Thistle Lullaby?"

"My father used to sing it to me at night when I was a little girl. I loved adventure, so he always took me to a place we called the 'secret grove' and he'd sing the song for me." Kagome replied, a tear slipping down her cheek.

It was unnoticed by Shippo.

She wiped it away quickly, sighing and letting Shippo bound through the tree line and dash into the flower field.

"Kagome, do you like blue flowers?" Shippo asked from across the field.

Kagome nodded, "I like all flowers Shippo, but I especially love yellow and blue."

"What about purple?"

"I've never seen a lilac here before!" Kagome exclaimed with a laugh, bending to pick her own bouquet.

Shippo zigzagged through the clearing, picking four flowers for every one of Kagome's.

With lack of size, Shippo definitely made up with speed.

Kagome picked a flower, and stared at it quietly. She hadn't even realized what she'd picked.

"A lily…" She whispered, staring at it fondly.

They were her father's favourite flowers. He loved them. There were many lilies in her and his 'secret grove'.

Kagome had forgotten how much she loved them after all those years…

Her father…

He had died when she was ten. He'd left her, her mother, Souta, and gramps behind. At first, she'd resented him for it, screaming at his grave and demanding an answer to why.

Kagome had never known why. She'd just been left with the horrible memory of finding him…finding him lying there dead in their meager hut. His face drained of colour, his hair wet and sticking to his face with sweat. His was body unmoving…no breathing, no heartbeat.

"Kagome, look Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes went to where Shippo was, seeing him holding up a lilac, "I found one!"

She smiled, walking over to him and taking some of the huge load of flowers out of his grip, "Okay. Do you want to go back now?"

"Well, I don't want to leave," Shippo admitted, "I like the flowers too much. But we have to go anyways; the others are probably done soon. They need the flowers."

"Done what?" Kagome asked.

Shippo put a finger to his lips, "I can't tell you!"

And with that, the tike went laughing and running out of the clearing, Kagome following behind in confusion.

Why, oh why, was she being kept out of the loop?

Kagome bit her cheek and growled – as much as she, a human, could – and sighed.

She'd just have to wait and find out.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

I apologize again for the long time it took to post this! I really do feel bad. Things are hectic as life approaches Christmas time. Well, I'm sure you know what I mean.

Review!


	13. Chapter the Twelfth

Since I took so annoyingly long, I'm updating fast. I really wanted to get this chapter out, since it's a big part of the movie (the movie Beauty and the Beast) and my story. Therefore, it was easier to write than the stuff leading up to these big scenes.

I do not own Inuyasha, otherwise Kikyo would be dead, Naraku would wear pink frilly tutus of doom, and Sesshomaru wouldn't be a cold hearted bastard.

Thanks for reading, here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter the Twelfth

Dancing With a Prince

* * *

It had happened ever so fast. Kagome had been walking into the main entrance hall with Shippo, quietly staring at the lily in her hand. Quickly she'd been assaulted by an array of colourful blurs and blindfolded, bound, and gagged. She could feel them pull her up the stairs, in the exact way to her room, and untie her quickly, lock her in her room, and run off.

Of course, she knew exactly who the blurs were, since there were only four overly hyperactive creatures in the castle, and she'd have gouged Inuyasha's eyes out with a teaspoon had he been there. He knew this, and would never participate in such an activity. Besides, he was still pissed off at her for running away and making him let her clean and bandage his injury.

Shippo was too small to carry Kagome, so he was ruled out immediately. That, evidently, left Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame to be pinned as the culprits, and all four would receive horrible Kagome-style torture once she figured out how to pick the lock on her door.

From outside the girl's room, one could hear many colourful words that would even scar Inuyasha for life.

After an hour of trying, Kagome huffed in defeat and sat cross-legged on her bed, pulling out the book Taiyo-san had given her before she'd fled the town.

She examined the cover, touching the green velvet lovingly. Kagome let her hands trace over the white designs of a crown and rose, trying to picture how they could tie into the beautiful book.

Of all the people she'd have brought with her had she been given the choice, Taiyo-san would be the first. He always acted as the father she'd lost, caring for her like a father and a grandfather at the same time. He spoiled her, giving her books and the odd bits of money. Taiyo was quite well-off, and Kagome was not, so he always prided in giving her things.

"Taiyo-san…" Kagome whispered sadly, a few lonely tears sliding down her cheeks, "I-I'm so sorry…"

The door began to rumble, and it was burst open. Kagome was jerked out of her state and pushed into a new state, a state of shock.

"What the…?" Kagome trailed off, her eyes scared, shocked, and strangely suspicious as Sango and Ayame came in with a beautiful yellow dress.

It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen. It had a tight bodice with flowing straps that came off of her shoulders. It flowed outwards dreamily from a baby blue sash around the waist. Beautiful yellow flower patterns were running through the sash.

"What is that for?" Kagome asked, mystified.

Sango and Ayame exchanged glances, "You'll see!" They exclaimed in unison.

Kagome's eyebrow ticked in annoyance, "Okay then…"

"Just put it on for us will you?" Sango said with a slight huff, "You'll be late otherwise."

"Uh, I'll be late for what exactly?" Kagome asked.

Ayame put a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, "Get dressed!"

Kagome sighed and complied with their demands, forcing the two out of her room and stripping. In her underclothes, she took one last breathless stare at the dress before slipping it on.

When Kagome turned around and saw herself in the full length mirror, she was taken aback. She thought that she'd looked pretty in the red dress, but in this one…dare she say she looked like a goddess!

"Oh!" Sango squealed with delight, obviously signaling that she'd come back in, "You look amazing! You look positively brilliant!"

Kagome clapped her hands together happily, "I love it too!"

Ayame bounced in quick as a whip with Kagome's comment, "I told you! I told you Sango!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay." She handed over a few things to Ayame that looked suspiciously like shiny coins. The immediate conclusion: they'd been taking bets.

Kagome crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, "How many bets?"

Sango looked away, unable to keep eye contact. Ayame began to whistle in that annoyingly obvious way that guilty people do.

"How many…?" Kagome asked, drawing the words out in dangerous fury.

Sango sighed and Ayame twiddled her thumbs. It was Ayame who finally relented and answered in a meek, scared voice, "Maybe six or seven…"

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically as Sango had done earlier. She frowned at the two, "Do you have nothing better to do than take bets over me?"

"Nope…!" Sango and Ayame replied simultaneously, both grinning as if they'd done nothing wrong at all.

"Anyways…" Sango said after a tense silence that included Kagome practically radiating killer intent, "I think I should get your hair done."

"I think I need some answers!" Kagome yelled, getting into a stance meant to be both intimidating and protesting.

Sango mimicked the pose, but gave Kagome a glare that was so absolutely, unbelievably scary that Kagome would never recover. The scarred-for-life raven haired girl sat on the bed obediently, one eye frozen in mid-twitch.

"That's better!" Sango exclaimed giddily, clapping her hands together and starting.

Five minutes of arguing, four minutes of screaming, six minutes of stomping around, and eight minutes of perpetual evil glaring, Kagome's hair was done.

It was tied up into a bun much like the one Kagome had worn the other time. This time though, there was a braid running around the bun like a hair tie made of…well…hair.

"Finished!" Sango said happily, standing Kagome up and taking her out of her room. Kagome wobbled slightly in the heels.

"Okay, you're getting to go somewhere special. Once we reach the upper hall, you're going to be blindfolded. It's okay; we're not killing you or anything. We just want the destination to be a…pleasant surprise." Sango explained. Ayame bobbed her head along with Sango's speech.

"Can't we just _say _it's a surprise and you tell me now instead of possibly risking a heart attack? I mean, too much surprise can kill someone you know." Kagome rambled, attempting – and feebly failing – to trick Sango and/or Ayame into revealing where they were headed off to.

Ayame waggled a finger at her curious friend, "Nu-uh-uh! You're not getting to hear about this one. You have to just be patient!"

"Aw…" Kagome whined, sighing as they approached the stairwell to the upper hallway. For her, the walk up it seemed to take forever. It just dragged on, and on, and on, and on, and on…well, you get it.

Finally when they reached the top, Kagome was blindfolded and carefully walked down the hallway. Once she felt the familiar flooring change into a tile that seemed to make her shoes go _tap-tap-tap _as opposed to the nice carpet that ran down most of the other hallways, she knew that she was in unfamiliar territory.

She must've been in the West Wing, since that was the only part of the castle she'd positively forbidden herself from exploring after _last time_.

"Okay! We're here!" Sango's voice declared, and Kagome was brought to a halt. She'd just heard the sound of creaking doors and was lead into a room with yet another strange, alien floor.

She could hear the sounds of retreating steps and for a second panic rose in Kagome as she assumed that she was alone.

"Guys, you have to take my blindfold off! I can't get it off!" Kagome cried, whirling around. The knot was too tight for her dainty little hands.

She spun around again, tripping over her heels and losing her footing. She let out a cry as she fell to the ground…

And was caught.

Two strong hands pulled her upright and turned her around. "Do I always have to keep you from killing yourself?"

She knew that voice. That arrogant, cocky, jerky voice…

It was Inuyasha!

The blindfold was removed, as easily as if it weren't tied on at all. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped at her surroundings.

She was in a gigantic, breathtaking, grand library. Tears pricked at her eyes. She was in heaven.

Maybe when she'd fallen she'd actually died. Maybe it was an angel who'd caught her and brought her to her own personal heaven.

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha, and she might as well have stayed with the angel theory. He was so…handsome. He looked practically ethereal. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. A few buttons were undone to reveal a perfectly toned chest. His white hair was neat, and it framed his face, making his handsome cheekbones stand out. His chin jutted out perfectly, making him look more prince-like than he ever had before. A soft red cape hung on his shoulders, completely perfecting the image.

"Like what you see?" He asked, spreading his arms out wide.

Kagome's face turned red and she looked away stubbornly, "No! The library just has me at a loss for words."

"Su-ure it does." Inuyasha replied with a smirk, offering her his hand.

Kagome stared at it.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to take it?"

Kagome blinked, "What?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't extended towards her. He then pointed with the back-of-head-rubbing hand towards Miroku, who was sitting behind a piano bench. Kagome finally realized that Sango had a flute in her hand. Ayame and Koga were dressed to join Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened in realization. They'd set her up for a ball.

A ball for goodness sake!

"Look, it wasn't my idea okay? So if you don't want to, I'd gladly go back to my room where I _want _to be." Inuyasha huffed, but his hand was still extended to hers.

Kagome turned pink, but she didn't reply. She simply placed her tiny hand in his, allowing him to maneuver her into a dancing position.

"Let me warn you here, I can't dance." Kagome told him, giving him a pointed look.

He let out a low chuckle, "Well it's just as well that I can dance, now isn't it?"

On queue, Sango and Miroku began to play the music, and Inuyasha guided Kagome in slow twirls and movements.

Kagome couldn't comprehend it actually. She didn't know how Inuyasha had been convinced to do this, or how he'd been bribed for that matter, since Kagome couldn't imagine any other way that Miroku or the others had gotten him to come.

The fact that he wasn't insulting her also was a shock. He'd made no real shots at her. Besides making fun of her dancing skills, but he did a good job of making it pretty subtle.

Koga and Ayame moved, dancing with practiced skill. It was obvious that the two were great dancers, and they looked like beautiful swans with their elegant and delicate movements that carried them as if they were floating.

"You know, you dance just as well as they do." A voice said in her ear.

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha, who was smirking at her slightly. A pink blush dusted her cheeks at the compliment, "Thank you. But it's all you."

He shrugged slightly, "That's true, but you're light on your feet. Just like you should be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, not sure whether to resent his comment or be flattered.

"It was a compliment." Inuyasha told her with an amused look.

They moved in silence, the music guiding their steps. She felt like a fairy princess, dressed up for a ball to dance with her beautiful suitor in a breathtaking castle that she'd been invited to since she was the fairest in the land. Of course, Kagome was none of those things, and she felt puzzled as to why she'd associated Inuyasha with the likes of a 'beautiful suitor'.

She stared around at the massive library and let out a contented sigh. The statues on the walls, practically carved into the glossy wooden planks that curved up into the handsome painting on the ceiling. From the centre of the mural was a golden chandelier. The whole room seemed to give of an effervescent glow, making Kagome's spirits soar with excitement.

The many colours of books dotting the beautiful wooden shelves. There wasn't an empty shelf that Kagome could see.

So much reading material…

"Can you make a promise?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but acknowledged for her to continue.

"Can you let me come here once in a while?" Kagome asked, "Books are my life, and I can't believe you hid such a heavenly room from me. This place could be a palace in of itself! Why didn't you ever tell me about it?"

"Do you want to know why I never told you about this place?" Inuyasha's eyes were glazed with a sort of nostalgic sadness that made Kagome curious.

"Why?" She asked, since it was the most logical – however cliché and dumb – question to ask.

He smiled slightly. Really smiled. Like he was reliving a beautiful memory that seemed to radiate from him to her, making her feel warm inside, "Because I live in here most days. This is my haven, where I come to think, to be, to just be quiet in a place that holds so many good…and bad memories for me."

"Oh…" Kagome replied lamely, unable to say much more. What could you say to a cursed prince on such a thing? It was a wonder he could bask in memories at all.

His face changed, and he seemed to regain his composure, "But yes. I'll take you here sometimes." He said gruffly.

_What a man! _Kagome thought in amusement. _He's got to bottle up his emotions every time the mask slips._

Kagome quickly realized that Koga and Ayame had disappeared, and Miroku and Sango were so enveloped in their music playing that Kagome and Inuyasha were practically invisible to them.

"You know, you really are an enigma to me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a strange expression, "Me? How?"

"There's something about you that I can't decipher. Not all the logic in the world could figure it out. You're just…so weird." Inuyasha said. His eyes bore into hers as he spoke, "You just…do something to me. I don't even spend that much time around you and yet you just…"

_I can't get you out of my head._

Kagome cocked her head, "I just what?"

_I want to understand you._

"You…make me feel something. A feeling I don't know or understand, and it frustrates me." His eyebrow creased in slight irritation, as if he'd been caught in a puzzle he had no idea how to solve.

_Something I've never felt before._

Kagome looked at her feet, her face red and a smile on her face. She understood what he meant. He did this to her too. Every time she was around him, her heart seemed to speed up and her stomach got butterflies. She always felt light as a bird, yet confused and grounded at the same time.

_You confuse me. You're a puzzle._

"Hey, that day, at dinner…you asked in the room in the _East _Wing was a library…" Inuyasha trailed off, then cleared his throat, "It's not. It's a study. My father's study."

"Oh, okay. Well…then I guess that's one less thing to puzzle over." Kagome said, grinning sheepishly, still unable to make eye contact.

_You make me nervous, a feeling I never used to feel._

"Hn." He grunted, looking over her head.

Kagome dared to look up at him, noticing that his face was slightly pink. She stared at him, unable to shake that urge to pounce on him and kiss him.

_It's just uncontrollable…_

He looked down, seeing her staring, and blinked, "What?"

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing." She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"That's a bad habit you know." Inuyasha commented.

"Huh?"

"Biting your lip. You're not supposed to do it."

"Really? And who is?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha said nothing. He changed their dancing position so that his face was close to hers. She could feel his breath on her face, drawing her in.

She bit her lip again out of nervousness.

_These feelings…_

"If you keep doing that," He whispered, "Then some demon might come and do something to you."

"Do something?" Kagome asked, her words daring but her heart fluttering, "Like what?"

A small smirk graced his face as he bent down, "Like this." His lips caught hers, and before Kagome knew it he'd kissed her.

It was a feeling she'd never experienced before. She felt on fire. It was the best feeling she'd ever had. It excited her and shocked her at the same time. She returned it. She wanted him to whisk her away.

It felt like she was in her own storybook, being kissed by the handsome, chivalrous prince who would carry her off into the sunset.

It was over just as it had begun. He pulled away, dropping his arms.

Kagome was confused and dazed. She looked at him, wondering why he ended the kiss.

He stared at her with a sad, guilty expression, "I'm sorry."

Then he turned and disappeared.

The music had stopped. Sango and Miroku were staring in question.

_And I don't know why, but I think I'm in love with you.

* * *

_

End of Chapter

* * *

Hooray! The long-awaited dance has come. Now, I know that the ball in the real Beauty and the Beast does not go like this, but I wanted to bend it to how I figured it would go with the Inuyasha characters. I hope you guys are satisfied with the kiss finally, since you all were probably wondering when something romantic was going to happen.

Well, there you have it!

Review, review, review!


	14. Chapter the Thirteenth

For those who said that the words in italics I had semi to the end of the chapter, yes, they were depicting Inuyasha's thoughts. It was kind of Kagome too, since I was trying to make it like a piece of how they're slowly starting to understand each other, yet still be too far away.

If you understood any part of the above paragraph, you get a cookie:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast. I usually get bored with these and start forgetting to put them in once in a while, so don't think I've massacred Disney and Rumiko Takahashi. I haven't. I just have the crappiest damn memory in the ENTIRE world.

* * *

Chapter the Thirteenth

Sometimes You Just Need to Trust

* * *

"_I'm sorry."_

Those two dreadful words played in her mind over and over, drowning her in a sorrowful feeling. Her eyes watered slightly as her fingers met her lips.

She was in love with Inuyasha.

The real question was: How? Why? It wasn't possible! He was rude, bratty, insulting, egotistical, anti-social and a complete jerk all in one. He wasn't the Prince Charming she wanted. He wasn't kind or caring and he didn't give a hoot whether or not she died…

But still…if he didn't care…why had he kissed her? Why had he danced with her? Why did he have an aura of calm and serenity whilst they danced?

What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so confused?

Kagome sat up, wiping her tear-streaked eyes. After he'd left, Sango had wordlessly taken Kagome back to her room. Then the woman had left without even a goodbye. Sango had known that speaking to Kagome would've done damage. Sango knew that Kagome was distraught.

Sango had known Kagome was in love with him.

"_You know, it's not a bad thing…"_

"_What isn't?"_

"_Caring for someone, it's not bad to care about someone a lot. It's a gift, a special blessing, so don't you waste it. Enjoy it."_

A few days earlier Sango had spoken those words with a wisdom that had mystified Kagome. Kagome now not only knew that Sango was speaking for her feelings for Miroku, but was speaking on behalf of Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha.

Even still, if she cared about him, why was she so sad after he'd kissed her?

_Because he left, because he thought you didn't feel that way. It hurt you to see him so hurt. It hurt you to think that you'd hurt him by not saying anything to him._

A few tears rolled down her cheeks at that revelation. She hadn't said anything. She'd hurt him by staying all bottled up inside.

Kagome walked over to the diary that she'd left forgotten after all of the castle's interesting events the past weeks. She needed something to do…she needed to read something.

She licked her finger and opened to a random page and began to scan the pages.

A small piece of paper fell from the diary, and for a second Kagome thought she'd damaged it. Upon further inspection, the paper was far too yellowed and dirty to be from the book, so she unfolded it and blinked.

It was a note.

_Now that my dear husband has died, I no longer have anything to live for. My dear daughter, I want you to have my locket. No matter what happens, it'll be there for you to find…always. No matter how far from it you run, it'll find you. You'll see it again soon. _

_Just because my life is ending doesn't mean you cannot open a new chapter in your book. You can live life the way you wanted to. _

_Also, keep your friends close, protect the ones you love. Things will get hard, harder than usual, and I have left the key to freedom locked inside your locket. You will know how to open it, just look in your heart._

_With this, my life has reached its final gasping stretch, and I pray you find love. Thank you my sweet daughter,_

_My sweet little Sango._

Kagome gasped. Her eyes fell to the locket around her neck. Shame consumed her. This was not a locket for her to keep. This was for Sango.

She refolded the paper and stood up. She also removed the necklace. Kagome walked out of her room. If she needed something to do, she would go see Sango.

"Kagome? You're alright!"

Kagome looked to see Sango, who was just coming up the steps with a tray of tea and cookies. "Sango! I have to talk to you!"

Sango smiled slightly, "At least you feel better." She began to walk to Kagome's room, "Let's sit down before we talk."

Kagome huffed and followed Sango. They both sat on the bed and Sango handed Kagome a cup of steaming tea.

"Sango, please." Kagome said hurriedly, "I need you to see these."

She held out the locket and the paper for her friend to see. Sango blinked at the items, "Is that not the locket you've been wearing?"

Kagome looked down, "It's…not mine. I found this in the diary." She unfolded the paper and handed it to her friend, "It's…from your mother I think."

Sango gasped slightly, her eyes widening. An unreadable expression washed over her face as she read the letter.

It was silent as Kagome watched her friend read it with a sad, yet relieved expression on her face. Kagome didn't understand it, but for some reason, it seemed better than a temper tantrum or tears.

Sango placed the letter on the bed, sipped her tea, and took both ends of the necklace. She pulled it up and clasped it around her neck. Kagome smiled as the girl pulled her hair up and out of the necklace's hold.

Sango fingered the heart-shaped pendant just as Kagome had when she'd first seen it. A strange smile came onto the demon woman's face and she sighed contentedly.

"Kagome…I really need to thank you for giving this to me. You don't know how much that relieves me of a burden." Sango said hoarsely, her hand still grasping the pendant, the other hand clenching the suicide note.

"How?" Kagome asked, unable to say much more.

"When I was a little girl, my father died in a war in the East country. Soldiers came and murdered my brother. My mother and I managed to get away but…" Sango trailed off, her eyes averted.

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder comfortingly. She smiled, willing her friend to go on.

Sango nodded in thanks, "My mother no longer had a reason to live. She told me to go to the castle…this castle…and find work. I was fifteen. I left for two days and came back to tell my mother that I was accepted as a knight-in-training at the castle. When I went into the house…I found my mother. She was dead. She'd killed herself quickly after I'd left, since her body was long dead when I found her."

Kagome's hand went to her mouth in shock. Tears of empathy sprung to her eyes, "Oh Sango…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," The other girl said, smiling a sad, sad smile, "What could you have done? Nothing could have changed her choice. She didn't want to live anymore and couldn't let herself bring me down with her. She wanted to make sure I found a foothold in life before she left."

Kagome let out a small laugh at the realization, "Even in the face of death she loved you."

"Yes." Sango agreed. She drained her tea and stood up, "Kagome, if you don't mind, I think I'll keep this necklace."

Kagome blinked at her friend incredulously, "O-Of course! It's yours."

Sango smiled and took her hand off of it, "Well, I think you have something to do."

"What?" Kagome asked, not understanding what her friend meant.

Sango winked at Kagome, "When in the face of love…" She trailed off, grabbing up the tray and exiting the room quickly.

Kagome stared after her clever friend, her eyes dancing with laughter. Sango sure was quite the tricky one.

Kagome realized that she no longer felt sad and depressed. She felt sure of herself and calm…she was able to face him. She had to anyways.

Kagome checked herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Once she was pleased, she raced out of her room and towards Inuyasha's.

She didn't pass any of her friends on the way to his room, even though it was quite far from hers. This intrigued her…

It must've been Sango's doing.

Kagome found herself outside Inuyasha's door, standing and taking deep breaths.

This was her chance to show Inuyasha that she wasn't a stubborn brat. She could prove that she felt the same way he did for her.

She knocked on the door.

"Miroku, screw off."

She knocked again, harder this time.

"I said screw off!"

Kagome knocked a third time, hoping that this would rouse him to come and open the door.

There was a heavy sigh. Then: "Just come in if you're going to be stupid."

Kagome lightly pressed on the door, and it swung open effortlessly as if it were on newly oiled hinges. She looked around, and saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair with a book in his hands, not facing her. The book was closed, and his hand was on the cover as if to protect it.

"Inuyasha…?" She murmured with slight hesitation, taking a small step towards him.

His ears perked at her voice, and his head turned. His eyes were wide with question for a second before they hardened and became sadder than anything.

Kagome gave him a weary smile, "Inuyasha…I-I want to talk to you."

"About what?" He asked in an even tone that seemed calm and collected. His face betrayed his words' courage.

She walked forwards and sat in a chair close to his. Her stride was uneven – unsure and second guessing. Her eyes moved around uneasily, but her tiny smile never faltered. "About…yesterday." She answered in a tone that was cracked and high-pitched.

How opposite her composure was to his.

He froze quickly at that, "I didn't mean anything." He said too quickly, fixing his hurt gaze on the red cover of the book in his hands.

Kagome sighed, "Oh…"

"You sound sad." He deadpanned, and when she looked up he was staring at her intensely. He did not make it a question or an invitation for an answer. It was a clear statement that wanted a clear and concise explanation.

"I know," Kagome whispered, and she knew that she was about to cry again.

"Why are you sad?" This time his tone was softer, kinder, and more empathetic than his last words. He almost sounded like a lost little puppy.

Kagome stood up, not answering his question. She stood in front of him and leaned down. Her hand touched his, but moved to pat the book, "You do read…"

He seemed tense. His whole body was stiff, "Yes. I never said I didn't." Stubbornness.

She looked at his face and smiled at him, "It helps…doesn't it?"

Inuyasha blinked at her.

"To ease the pain of loneliness. It helps…you just go to your own world. It's like you're living another life, a life free of the burdens you bear in this world." Kagome explained; her voice passionate.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, "Yeah. You sure got that right."

Kagome straightened up and turned to sit back in the chair.

Except her wrist was grabbed by a hand. She let out a squeak when she was twirled around and pulled onto Inuyasha's lap.

A blush dusted her cheeks, "Uh…Inuyasha?"

He let out a small growl and leaned her against his chest. Her head rested on his shoulder, his face in her hair. She could feel his breathing on the back of her head.

She went to move, but he kept her firmly in place.

"Please. Stay. If only for a minute." He murmured to her, his eyes closed, "I want…that feeling. Whenever you're close I get this feeling that I've never had before. It's like a strange bliss."

Kagome smiled slightly, "Me too. I get the same feeling." She relaxed in his arms.

It was like nothing she'd felt before. For the first time in her life Kagome felt like she…belonged. Just belonged there, sitting in his arms while he stroked her hair. She felt wanted…and cared for.

It was the best feeling in the world.

And even hours later when Kagome needed to leave and go eat; he stood up with her and offered to accompany her. Needless to say, she was shocked, but she accepted his kind offer.

Later still when they'd spent the entire day together, he'd walked her to her room and said goodbye with a look in his eyes that said 'You're special to me'. She'd hugged him, kissed his cheek, and gone to bed.

He'd turned and walked back to his room with a smile on his face and a slight bounce in his step that had not been seen for fifty years.

Hidden from the two's view, five friends watched and smiled. One of them was particularly smug.

Even though the curse was due to take them in less than a year, Inuyasha had finally found someone to enjoy his remaining time with.

And that would be the best thing to ever happen for him.

"I think it worked. It really, really worked." One breathless child's voice said incredulously.

Another voice: "I know. He's so happy." It said with a giddy sigh.

"Aw, don't get mushy on me now; they're not much better than us." A third said.

There was a suggestive growl and a giggle.

"Come now you two, save it for later." A fourth voice said with a perverted laugh.

The fifth voice was of a best friend, and she touched the pendant around her neck as she spoke, "I've got a feeling that this is just the beginning of something interesting."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Uh oh! Fluff chapter! First a little Sango x Kagome friend bonding, then some major Inuyasha x Kagome relationship building…I'd say that was a successful chapter.

But I warn ye, this is the last chapter of plot-less romance. Things are going to be stirred up very, very quickly this time!

I guess you'll just have to wait and see for next chapter! (wink)

Review and I will give you a chocolate cookie!


	15. Chapter the Fourteenth

Thanks for the reviews! And it was funny, since almost all of you mentioned the chocolate cookie comment I made in the end of my author note. (Insert laugh here, hands you all three cookies each). You guys all make me feel warm and fuzzy with your reviews.

Well, here's the movement toward the climax you guys have been waiting for. Dun, dun, DUN!

Disclaimer: This authoress does not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter the Fourteenth

There and Back Again

The morning after Kagome had spent the day with Inuyasha, she'd been practically euphoric all day. She even rivaled the happy joy of Sango and Ayame, who'd both been gleeful that morning too.

Everything had been going great. Inuyasha had come out of his room to sit on the stairs and watch everyone with an every so small hint of a smile on his face. At lunch, Kagome had brought two bowls of soup up to the steps and proceeded to sit and eat with him.

Koga and Ayame had both gone herb hunting after lunch, so Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were left together in the castle.

"Why do you stay here?" It was the quiet question from Inuyasha as they sat on the stairs that broke the dream-like trance Kagome had been in.

She started at his sudden bitter words and blinked at him curiously, "Because I care…about you-about all of you."

He grunted slightly, fixing his eyes forwards at a dusty tapestry across the vast hallway.

Kagome gave him a concerned look but brushed it off as Inuyasha just being…Inuyasha. When she heard him sigh a few times she looked over at him in question, but he was already getting up and putting his bowl onto the tray. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He stared at her for a minute, and that red-eyed gaze made her shiver slightly with its pure intensity and raw emotion. The only problem was: Kagome couldn't see _what _emotion she was dealing with. "I just…need to do something."

"Can I help?" Kagome asked, putting her near empty bowl down and standing up too.

He shook his head gruffly, "No." He took hold of the trays and went to the bottom of the stairs, "I'll take those back. You…do something with Shippo." He said over his shoulder.

Kagome tried to stop him by running down the stairs. She moved in front of him, grabbing for the tray and her hands brushed his. There was a moment where neither moved, they just were frozen at their touch.

The tray clattered to the ground and the bowls smashed on the stone floor. Inuyasha's hands fell to his sides and Kagome knelt down with a gasp, "I'll clean it up." She said, beginning to put the sharp glass shards onto the tray.

Inuyasha just stayed put, standing motionlessly like a statue.

"_Yet the curse will consume you when the last petal drops…"_

He knelt down and began to help her pick up the pieces, lost in his trance-like memory. Kagome would look up at him as he helped her pick up the shards of glass.

He was shocked out of his silent reverie when Kagome let out a squeak of 'ouch!' and he saw her staring in annoyance at her now cut finger.

"Darn it…I thought I was being more careful than that…" She grumbled, moving to put her finger in her mouth.

Inuyasha wordlessly moved in front of her and took her hand in his. He moved her still outstretched finger to his face and put it in his mouth.

A blush dusted Kagome's cheeks at his actions, "I-Inuyasha?"

He took her finger out of his mouth and she watched in awe as the cut healed. When she looked up at him with an expectant gaze he sighed and looked away, "Demon saliva…it has healing properties."

"Oh, then thank you." She said, smiling warmly at him. She couldn't read his eyes.

He looked troubled for a minute, for his face screwed up like he was choking and he stood. Kagome, still kneeling, looked up at him. She couldn't place his behavior. It was so strange…even for Inuyasha.

She looked back to her task and picked up the last pieces of glass. She then took hold of the tray and stood up, her eyes going up to look at where she thought his face was, "Inuyasha, I…" She trailed off.

What was the point of her continuing the sentence? Inuyasha had disappeared.

Kagome blinked at the empty space in front of her that a moment before had harbored a demon-man that she was really quite infatuated with.

"He's worried."

Kagome jolted, almost dropping the tray and smashing the already small bits of glass into even more microscopic fragments, "Sango!" She cried, seeing the girl and Miroku approaching.

"You do know why…don't you?" Sango continued, watching Kagome carefully.

Miroku looked depressed. Miroku _never_ looked depressed…he only looked either happy or in pain. In pain was in reference to his feelings after a visit with Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

Sango's eyes were just as penetrating and intense as Inuyasha's, "Four days."

"Until what…?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. Why did that darn woman always talk in riddles?

"Until the curse takes is final toll on…us all." Miroku replied, looking very down, "We couldn't tell you since you were finally getting close to Inuyasha."

Kagome felt her knees give way under her, but luckily Sango foresaw it and caught her friend. She felt hot tears come to her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

As soon as she found someone she thought she could love…

"Sango, we can still save him r-right? I mean, find the purest of exchanges?" Kagome asked, hiccupping.

Sango hugged her friend silently, "Kagome, I don't know if we can. It's just…too late."

"But…"

"We're sending you off tonight before sun down. Koga will take you back to your village and make sure you're safe and secure before we come to experience 'it'." Miroku explained, his eyes apologetic, his posture slumped.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't want you guys to…no…just don't do it!"

"We don't have a choice Kagome." Sango said quietly, her eyes averted.

Kagome felt Sango unravel her arms and let go, and Kagome fell to the ground in a heap. She felt like jelly. The tears were running freely at this point.

She just couldn't make the tears stop.

She felt arms around her again, and soon she realized that she was being hugged by Sango _and_ a newly arrived Shippo, who was also crying.

"Kagome, this was really great but…you're going to have to move on."

"What the hell is going on?"

They looked up to see Koga and Ayame.

When Ayame caught sight of Kagome's tear-stained face she broke down also and raced to hug them, "Oh Kagome! I'm so-so sorry!"

Kagome just hugged them all. For some reason, those three demons hugging her made her feel just a little better.

"You should start packing what you have," Koga said, "We'll be off in a few hours." His voice sounded strangely dead, emotionless. It was like he had no purpose left in him.

"Why today? What about three days from now?" Kagome cried, standing up, the others coming up with her and letting go.

Miroku looked at her sadly, "It'll be too late if we send you back then Kagome. It's just too dangerous. We have to send you before we can't do it."

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't understand this. Not one hour before she'd been all smiles and joy, finally in a place where she belonged. Now she was alone again, to be sent away by the people who'd accepted her.

The fickle friend called defeat forced her to nod tiredly and trudge away to her room. It made her pack her things in sadness, staring at every little thing she had been given from her friends. She'd received a pressed flower from Shippo, a small glass bottle of herbs from Koga, a pair of satin gloves from Ayame and the diary from Sango. Sango had said that it would be the most meaningful gift she could give. Kagome understood.

When Kagome was packed and ready, she sat on the stairs, reflecting quietly while Koga prepared. It had been so undeniably quick. Everything had been happy and then it was suddenly over. Everything was over.

A few more tears slipped down her cheeks as she sat there with her big yellow bag, preparing to leave for good.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened at the familiar gruff voice. She did not turn her head though. "You have no reason to be."

"I do." Inuyasha came to sit beside her, "This could've happened earlier had I not been so stubborn. And for that I'm…sorry."

Kagome wanted to laugh at his trouble with apologizing. Still, all she could muster was a weak chuckle.

"I haven't given you anything to leave with." He stated calmly. When she turned to look at him with surprise, she saw red eyes filled with emotions.

This time though, she could read them.

His eyes were almost warm with caring, and it made her heart leap for a second before it settled again at her knowledge. She would never see Inuyasha again…

"I suppose I have to give it to you." He said with a tiny smirk on his face.

"What is it?" She blurted curiously. She felt her cheeks go red at the sudden shout. Maybe she was jumpier than she'd thought.

He leaned into her face, his eyes smoldering. She felt his breath on her face and it felt just like she had when they'd been dancing together. She felt warm, and there was a humming feeling in her body like she'd caught fire, but would never be burned.

"Inuyasha, I-" She began to say, but was cut off. He'd caught her lips in his again, and he didn't intend to end it so easily this time.

Instinctively she threw her arms around his neck, feeling her fingers grasp soft silver tresses. She closed her eyes in pleasure.

It was the best present she could receive.

He held the kiss for another moment before breaking it and enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"Sure beats anything else huh?" He asked in a slightly joking manner.

Her head rested on his broad shoulder, her eyes tearing up again, "Yes. It does."

She was pushed back and she felt his nose on her forehead. He seemed to be taking in her scent, for his breaths tickled her face. They just were frozen like that for what seemed like a pleasant forever. Kagome didn't want it to ever end.

For a second she was sure that she couldn't ever leave, no matter how rabid or monstrous they became.

Then, in a soft tone that made Kagome shiver, he spoke. "Kagome, I think…" He trailed off. There was a slight sigh, then: "I think I'm in love with you."

Before Kagome could even reply, the pressure of him touching her forehead with his nose stopped and the tickling feeling of his breaths ceased. There were no warm arms embracing her.

He'd disappeared again.

Dazed, Kagome stared forwards; tears slipping down her cheeks again as she brought her fingers up to lightly touch her lips.

He really had kissed her.

"Kagome, it's time to go."

She looked down the stairs to see the group there. Koga was staring at her expectantly.

She stood up and hefted the bag onto her shoulder. She nodded wordlessly and met them at the ground level.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango murmured, "If we end this, no matter how slim the chance, I promise we'll come to your village to get you."

She smiled sadly at her friend, "Thanks Sango."

Ayame hugged Kagome, "We'll miss you."

"Goodbye Kagome." Miroku said calmly, a fake smile on his face. Only Miroku could achieve that.

Shippo jumped into her arms, "Bye Kagome, I'll miss picking flowers with you!"

Kagome hugged him back, "If you guys are okay, I'll pick flowers with you for a week non-stop okay?"

Shippo nodded, "But we won't be okay." He murmured sullenly.

Everyone seemed to slump in depression.

"Let's go." Koga choked, leading Kagome out.

"I'll miss you guys!" Kagome cried, tears in her eyes again.

With that, Kagome left the castle for what she knew to be forever.

The walk back had been silent. Koga had just carried her on his back to avoid taking too much time.

They'd arrived at the outskirts of her village quickly.

It was almost nightfall by this point, and Kagome could see that the village was almost deserted.

Koga had set her down, saluted, and left.

Kagome stood, just in the underbrush, watching the lights of her village come on as people hurried to their homes to be with their families. She would wait until nightfall.

Hours later, Kagome emerged from the trees and ran into the city.

She would not go back to her family. She promised herself that she wouldn't.

She ran to the only home she could.

When she opened the door that was always left unlocked, she heard the familiar sound of a bell dinging.

"Kagome?" A tired old man's voice asked.

She ran to the man, hugging him.

"Kagome I thought you were gone." He said quietly.

"I came back, I had to…Inuyasha had to send be back because of the…because of the…" She broke down in her grandfather figure's arms.

He sighed and walked her to the bedroom at the back of his shop, "Sleep here. I'll sleep on my couch. You can explain in the morning." He said kindly, laying her down in the bed.

Kagome was tired. She was upset, confused, tired, and dazed.

She drifted off into a sleep unsettled by dreams of her friends…

End of Chapter

Well, I bet you didn't expect that! Ha! I win…

Well, I want to know if you thought anyone was too OOC, and I'd especially like some totally awesome reviews from ya'll!

Review! The next chapter's coming soon!

Oh, and by the way, you should be happy; I was going to take a break from this story for a few weeks…

But I'm a softie so I had to update.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	16. Chapter the Fifteenth

Merry Christmas all!

I feel totally energized about this, since we're nearing the end and I'm getting anxious and fidgety as always. I'll make sure that I update longer, better chapters since we're nearing the end. My guess is roughly three, maybe four more chapters after this…maybe two, I don't know. It just depends where I go with this.

I really enjoyed writing this story, and I thank you all for giving me such awesome support from chapter one until now (and hopefully continuing until I finish).

Disclaimer: Inuyasha nor Beauty and the Beast are owned by me. And yes, my friend had to drag me away crying after writing this.

* * *

Chapter the Fifteenth

Hojo's Choice

* * *

Kagome had woken up in a daze. The events of the day before had left her confused, bewildered, and shocked to say the least. For a few moments it had all been a blur, but then the terrible and emotional things came back to her memory.

For at least an hour, Kagome sat and cried in Taiyo-san's bed. After he was entirely sure that she was all out of tears, Taiyo had walked in quietly, two cups of tea in his hands. He'd sat down on the side of the bed, handed her a cup, and just quietly sipped his tea, waiting for her to begin her tale.

And begin she did. Kagome told her story, leaving no detail spared. It was well past noon once she was entirely finished.

"…and so here I am." She finished, her eyes tearing up again. She was a little surprised when the tears did not fall. She just didn't have the capacity to cry over Inuyasha anymore. He'd done what he'd done to save her. It was the least she could do to…to respect him for doing it.

"Kagome," Taiyo began slowly, his eyes widened slightly, staring at his now empty cup in astonishment, "I think your story would make an amazing book."

Kagome sighed at him, shaking her head, "I am in no mood for jokes." She murmured sourly.

"It's understandable." He replied, shrugging, "But I think I know what this…key is. I think…that the purest of exchanges is for you to exchange your love. Did you ever say 'I love you' to him?"

Kagome paled.

She never had.

Even though he had spoken the words only once, she felt overwhelmed that she had never told him on the many occasions she could have.

"Kagome, you should go back." Taiyo said, "I think I'm right, and if I am," He smiled, "You'll finally be happy."

Kagome nodded and stood, but a sound from outside the door stopped her from moving, "Who's there?" She asked in a voice that was fiercer than she'd expected.

There was no sound, then there was a noise like someone choking and the door opened to reveal a pale, shocked, and all around overwhelmed Hojo.

If Kagome had been pale about her revelation of never telling Inuyasha she loved him, this made her go white as a ghost. She felt her knees buckle slightly and she shook, "W-What did you hear?"

Hojo stared at her in terror, "Everything." He murmured guiltily.

Kagome fell to her knees, scrunching her face up in pain when they hit the wooden floor so hard. Hojo stepped to help, but something prevented him.

Kagome's eyes were fearful also, possibly more so than Hojo's. His arms fell to his sides and he smiled almost weirdly, "This demon…he made you cry right?"

"No…I…"

"But you cry over him forcing you away?" Hojo pressed, his eyes demanding.

Kagome nodded weakly, "But you heard the story, I l-"

"He hurt you." Hojo stated simply.

Taiyo stood up, taking on a slightly protective stance as he helped Kagome up, "This is none of your concern Hojo-sama." He muttered, setting Kagome onto the bed.

Kagome thanked Taiyo under her breath and looked back to Hojo, her large brown eyes pleading.

He seemed to melt under her gaze for a moment, "She is my fiancée." Hojo told Taiyo.

"She never agreed." Taiyo argued.

"Her grandfather has word before she does. Her grandfather is head of her house, so it is his choice, not hers. He was the one who suggested the marriage. I accepted, therefore she is my bride-to-be."

"It makes no difference if she hates you." Taiyo hissed. This was the fatherly side of him that Kagome appreciated so much. He would stand up for her when she, as a woman, could not. It didn't matter how much she hated it. In her time, women were never considered equal.

That's what she enjoyed so much about Inuyasha's castle. She was considered a guest, not a woman. She was treated fairly, even put up on a pedestal in a way. She was not considered inept at certain things because she was a woman there. That could've been one of the things that endeared her to the place so quickly.

"I am her fiancée." Hojo repeated, "That makes it my responsibility to destroy those who hurt her. I love Kagome."

Kagome stood up fiercely, suddenly finding her legs again. She was face-to-face with Hojo in an instant, "But I do not love you. I will never love you if you do anything to Inuyasha."

"You will learn," Hojo told her quietly, as if he were telling a small child who did not understand, "I will give you time to learn to love me."

"I will not stay with you." Kagome growled.

"You will." Hojo said in a hard voice, a voice that the normally docile and stupid boy had never acquired. It seemed wrong coming out of his mouth when it was upturned in a smile.

Taiyo cleared his throat, "Hojo, leave. This is my shop, so I can command you out."

"I mean no disrespect sir," Hojo amended, backing up slightly, "But Kagome, dearest," He trailed off.

Kagome gagged slightly.

"I will destroy this Inuyasha. I know men who can comb the forest in an instant from here to the village nearby. I have hunters who are strong and able and know where the so-called-abandoned castle that once commanded this entire area. I will take him down and then claim you for good as my wife." Hojo explained, a sick, twisted, but unnaturally innocent smile on his face, like he meant for his bitter words to make Kagome happy. He turned to leave.

Kagome's face twisted into a bitter snarl. She glared at Hojo and stamped her foot once to get his attention. He froze, and turned to meet her hard, angry glare.

She lifted her chin so that she looked more at-level with him before speaking, "Hojo, if you lay one finger on Inuyasha, not only will I pray that he destroys you, if you come back, I will ensure that you die painfully. You will never have me. Inuyasha stole my heart. Deal with it." She spat.

He smiled grimly, "Then I will steal your heart away from him and keep it for myself if it comes to that. I will carve out his heart so that I can bring it back for you."

"You sick, lowly, disgusting…_bastard_." Kagome hissed, watching as her words seemed to sting him for a moment before he turned on his heel and swept away.

Once she knew he was out of her proximity, Kagome broke down. This time, she knew the tears could and would come.

-

"Men…!" Hojo began, staring at the cluster of able-bodied, strong village men around him, "I have commanded you here to ask of your help with a certain…task."

The men began to murmur amongst themselves. Hojo cleared his throat loudly and they were silent.

"There is a demon in the old castle in the forest that attempted to claim the life of my fair Kagome, my bride-to-be. I know you men are loyal to me, so I pray that you aid my family, the village head family, in destroying the menace that could very well come for your wives and children too." Hojo called out to the crowd, using his hands to enhance the speech.

He felt the need to lie just a little. He needed to vanquish this _Inuyasha _who stole his Kagome's heart. That Inuyasha who was the disgusting demon that took Kagome away from him. His eyes darkened in fury. He would not let the woman he'd watched since he was a child be stolen so easily. He would put up a fight. He would win. He would prove his worth and loyalty and love to Kagome. She would be his.

She had to be. She was meant to love him, Hojo, son of the village leader, not some…some _demon_.

He loved Kagome with all of his heart. He worshipped her. He deserved her.

She had spoken horrible words to him when he'd promised her Inuyasha's head. She hadn't known was he was talking about. She was under a spell.

That vicious demon had enchanted her and spited him. Inuyasha would pay, and he would pay dearly.

He would pay with his life.

"Hojo-sama, I will pledge myself and my hunting brothers to aid in exterminating these vermin. You have my sword at your side!" One man declared.

There was a unanimous agreement murmured across the crowd.

Hojo smiled. He was pleased. This would happen.

They would leave as soon as possible.

"Gather your weapons; we leave before the hour has struck!" Hojo cried, and the men all yelled in excitement and scattered to scrounge up all weaponry they could find.

It would work. He would destroy this Inuyasha.

Hojo went to Taiyo's shop door. He had to barricade Kagome. He had to stop her from following.

When he began to work with the wood on the door, he saw the horrified pale face framed by beautiful ebony hair through the window. He saw her cuss at him in the most unladylike way.

He couldn't blame her. She was furious with him.

He was doing this because he loved her. Sometimes to help the ones you love you must hurt them first.

At least, that was his screwed up, twisted logical way of explaining his jealousy.

-

Kagome could hear them. She could hear the men as they pounded into the forest to destroy her beloved Inuyasha.

She threw a hopeless glance to Taiyo, who sighed sadly, "Kagome, I do not want to risk the only 'child' I have ever known to care for. So I must let you go because otherwise I would have condemned the life you lead. I cannot do that to you my…my daughter. Take my horse, Kyo, and ride him to the castle. If you hurry, you can reach the castle before Hojo does anything stupid that will hurt you."

Kagome hugged him, thanking him over and over again before she rushed to the blocked door.

"How do I get out?" She asked.

Taiyo grunted and went to behind his counter. He pulled out a large hammer, smirking at it in a twisted, sick way that Kagome figured was one of those testosterone-fueled loves for destroying things.

She'd never understand men. They could be human, demon, old, or young. They were all messed up.

He pulled it behind his head, and with a yell of fury, smashed the small front window of his beloved shop.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp when he did that. He loved his shop.

"Sometimes Kagome," Taiyo explained, knowing why she was so shocked, "There are things more important than material possessions."

He then proceeded to chip away the glass so that she had a clean space to crawl through.

Kagome grunted and struggled for a few minutes to get out of the relatively small window. When she had successfully removed herself from the small space and was outside, she turned to Taiyo, "Thank you. I will visit,"

"Give yourself a reason to before you make promises." He grunted, "Now go!"

Kagome nodded and rushed to the side of his shop, where she knew his stable was.

She remembered when he'd put her on Kyo and let her ride on his back as Taiyo led the beautiful horse through the streets. Kagome loved riding, but her grandfather never permitted her riding without a male escort because she was a woman.

She flung open the stable door and walked calmly towards the horse. She patted his nose quickly and mounted him, in too much of a hurry to put on a saddle. She was better bareback anyways.

She turned the majestic brown horse and lightly kicked his sides, "Giddy up!" She cried, "And hurry!" She added in a slight whisper as the horse galloped out of the town and into the forest.

Kagome was losing time. She had to hurry.

Otherwise, she may never see that beautiful face of Inuyasha alive again.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah…

It was short. I know. I just wanted to get this out because I was all backed up thanks to Christmas. I'll attempt to get the next chapter up quickly. Tell me if you think this chapter was a little too rushed. I love feedback…

But of course, you probably already knew that.

Review!


	17. Chapter the Sixteenth

I'm super sorry for the long wait, but you know, Christmas Break and all that stuff. Busy, busy, busy. Well, I'm sorry to say that this is the second or third-to-last chapter to completion. Needless to say I'm experiencing a mixture of sadness, relief, and excitement. Of course, you authors probably know how I feel if you've finished a story of your own that got good reviews and great support right through.

Thanks to ya'll!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Inuyasha or he'd have a tail and Sesshomaru would have doggy ears. XD

* * *

Chapter the Sixteenth

Blood of the Innocent

* * *

Sango had seen it coming. She didn't know how, but she'd seen it coming. Sango had known that Kagome was betrothed to a moron, and she knew that he'd figure out where Kagome had been.

She also knew that – moron or not – he'd come to 'avenge' her, even though she was not dead or injured…just distraught.

She and Miroku had seen her look when they'd told her. She had that teary-eyed look of utter confusion, bewilderment, terror, sadness, and most of all betrayal. Even with all those feelings in her eyes, Kagome hadn't blamed anyone. She'd understood.

For that, Sango had only felt gratefulness. If Kagome had been bitter, Sango would've been completely hurt. She didn't want Kagome to see them as monsters or bad people…not when Kagome had just learned to trust not even a month prior.

She'd been sitting in Kagome's bedroom, sipping a hot cup of tea and staring out the open window – the boards lying on the floor, dented and broken and clawed from her hacking them off with a thick branch.

It was then that she saw them. She saw the mob of angry and able-bodied men stomping meaningfully towards the castle in all of their fury.

Of course, Sango had dashed down to the main level to meet Miroku and the others and warn Inuyasha. Inuyasha had not answered when she yelled her horrified message through the closed door.

She knew he'd heard him. She also knew that – at this point – he couldn't care less if he died or not.

Miroku and Koga had tried to barricade the door as best as they could, but they could hear the men pounding at it with a log. She could hear the cries of determination from them as they worked to break the barricaded door open. Ayame had turned to mush and just cried her heart out, screaming that the blood of the innocent would be on her hands even before she turned rabid.

Koga had given her a pained expression and turned away, unable to reply to_ that_ revelation. Miroku had tried to calm Ayame down and in the end had resorted to telling Koga that he needed to comfort his woman.

Koga had punched Miroku in the face.

Sango jumped up when Koga did that and stood between the two, both glaring and both itching for a fight. She'd scolded them and said that they didn't need to squabble at this time. They could wait until later to rip each other's guts out.

It was that moment when Ayame had allowed herself a tiny, but ever-so intelligent moment to supply a possible way to solve their predicament.

She said that they could disappear. They'd deliberated. It wouldn't work. Ayame went back to tears.

Of course, Shippo took this moment to show up and suggest pranks. Leave it to Shippo to suggest pranks.

Koga had then put in his words. He said that just 'playing' with them would prevent the chances of success, and they had to do this for Kagome. She wouldn't want them dying by her messed up fiancée's sword. He knew it for a fact. They had to fight. It was the only chance they had. They were stronger, faster, and probably more intelligent than most of the men, so they could win.

That was, unless they'd far underestimated the men and their numbers.

Miroku had admitted that it was a chance they'd have to take. Koga had pointed out that they had nothing more to lose, so why not just go along with Shippo's plan and ignore the ever-rising chances of death.

So they'd waited.

They could hear them outside, and Sango could practically see the tenseness of every person…or, rather, demon in the hall.

"_You've almost done it men! It's time to end this…for Kagome!"_

"That idiot," Koga spat, "He doesn't realize that Kagome wants us _alive_ and _safe_."

"He's a moron in love, what do you expect?" Sango asked harshly, gulping when there was a loud bang of the first barricade being destroyed.

The leader's voice rang clear once more: _"We've almost done it! Don't stop now, we can do it!"_

"I'll give him points for consistency." Miroku admitted, "But I can't get over the fact of how this moron could possibly even think he had a chance with Kagome."

"Kagome is and always will be in love with Inuyasha. I can see it, it's permanent. Whether he wanted to or not, he left his mark on Kagome and she'll always feel for him stronger than she will for any other man." Sango assured them, and there was a unified agreement.

There was another bang. The last metal barricade clattered to the ground in front of the group. They all readied themselves.

The door was blown open.

"Let's go." Sango growled under her breath.

They all readied themselves, their expressions determined and cold, anger consuming them. It was their anger at these men who were lead by a jealous brat who wanted them dead for befriending and caring for Kagome where the brat could not.

Men ran in, brandishing weapons, letting out wild battle cries.

Sango gulped.

It was time to fight.

-

She passed bushes and trees, the whipping wind and pouring rain beating down on her. The storm had come quickly, and it suited the horrible mood of her ride.

She knew that she must've looked like a drowned cat, with her clothes wet and stuck to her body and her hair stuck to her face and neck, and her breath coming in ragged gasps as she attempted to breathe through her haze of stress and dread.

The poor horse was beginning to pant now, tired and falling into a jog that was nothing short of sluggish.

She'd never reach the castle in time like this. She was faster on foot. After a few minutes of prodding to no avail, she knew what had to be done.

Kagome jumped off, turned him around, and said, "Go home Kyo!"

The horse turned and began to jog back in the direction of the village.

Kyo was a smart horse, he'd make it.

She turned quickly and dashed into the brush. She knew the way back. She'd never forget the path to the castle. It was forever imprinted in her mind, her only pathway to love and sanctuary.

Not anymore. If Hojo did anything to any of her friends or Inuyasha, she'd make sure that he paid for it.

She stumbled as she ran, finding herself falling to the ground multiple times. By the time the castle was in sight, she'd acquired many stinging cuts and rapidly purpling bruises.

She saw the doors open and the light of torches and fire lighting a dim glow even from where she was. She could also hear, through the rain and hissing wind, the sounds of metal on metal, crashes and shouts.

The pounding feeling of fear rose up into her throat and prevented her from making noise. She merely ran, breathing heavily from her run, into the castle.

The scene before her was like something out of one of her books.

She could see men scrambling about, men bound and gagged, and her friends. She saw her friends fighting. She saw Shippo jumping from head to head, avoiding contact with the sharp edges of the blades. She saw Sango, a bloody gash down her arm, fighting three men at once. Miroku was battered worse than Sango. He suffered a multitude of small cuts, all bleeding, and he had a rapidly developing black eye. Ayame was literally cornered by two strong looking men, and she was probably the least injured. For what it looked like, she wouldn't be the least injured for long. Koga was no longer conscious. He was lying on the stairs, unmoving.

She saw Sango's head shoot up and spot her, and Sango's eyes went wide and terrified.

Her friend immediately bashed two men's heads together, knocking them to the ground, and jumped over the fallen bodies, running towards Kagome.

Kagome went to her friend, and Sango had to push her out of the action to speak quickly.

"Sango, what happened to Koga?" Kagome asked hoarsely, unable to think coherently.

"He was caught by surprise and knocked out, but he'll be fine. He looks dead, but he's alive, trust me." Sango winced after speaking and grabbed her injured arm, "You have to find Inuyasha!"

"Where's Hojo?" Kagome squeaked.

"He went after Inuyasha. You have to convince him to give it up. We can take these guys down here, you have to save Inuyasha." Sango pushed her friend up the stairs and past Koga's still form.

Kagome turned for a second, hoping to get some assurance from Sango, but her friend had jumped back into the fray, fighting with her hands and teeth. It was a wonder that none of the men were killed.

She had to give it to them: they were better people than any of the humans here.

She tripped slightly half way up the stairs and felt her knees hit the stone hard. Nonetheless, she ignored her aching, bleeding knees and made it the rest of the way.

It was a whirl of horror to her, because she had no clue where Hojo would be…

Where Inuyasha would be.

She heard a cry rip from a familiar throat, and knew immediately whose battle cry it was. It was Hojo's yell. Hojo had found Inuyasha, and from the sound of his confident cry, he was about to kill him.

Kagome shoved into Inuyasha's room and saw the once boarded up window smashed open. It led to a balcony. A large, cold balcony spattered with blood.

It was whose blood that was the horrible question for Kagome.

She dashed out the window – or door rather – and onto the balcony, surveying the scene before her with horror. She saw Hojo, standing triumphantly over a broken Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who just lay there, bleeding. Hojo suffered some pretty big wounds too, but Inuyasha wasn't fighting back…

"Inuyasha!" She screamed, as loud as she could, running towards them.

He seemed a mile away when his red eyes, now alight with shock and dread, met hers for a brief moment before Hojo said something. She saw the damned man's mouth move, but she did not hear the words.

She was fixated on _her_ love. She was fixated on _her _Inuyasha.

She was almost there, but suddenly something hard connected with her chest and she was sent flying backwards.

It took her a second to realize that Hojo had knocked her away. He'd prevented her from touching, seeing, kissing Inuyasha. She had to tell him that she loved him.

She had to break the curse.

"Kagome, love, you mustn't interfere." Hojo said calmly, drawing his sword once more and readying it to plunge into Inuyasha's heart, "I will not tolerate disobedience from my wife."

With a cry of rage, Kagome launched herself at him without thinking. By some strange chance, she avoided being stabbed by his sword, and merely received a nick along her arm as she sent him flying to the ground.

For a moment, he did not move, and she hoped he was unconscious.

She went down beside Inuyasha, holding his face in her two hands, tears falling down her cheeks and onto his face, "Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha…I'm so sorry…s-so sorry…" She wailed.

"I must be dead…" He whispered, "Kami let me see you one last time…I wish you could be real…"

She shook her head vigorously, slamming her mouth to his, kissing him. He tensed and returned the kiss, pushing her off of him after a second.

"I'm r-real Inuyasha!" She cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," He murmured, stroking her hair with his hand, sitting up slightly, "We're okay."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, a tiny smile on her face, "I love y-" She was cut off when his eyes widened and he pushed her away from him, just in time for a sword to land exactly where she'd been.

Slightly dazed, Kagome looked up to see Hojo, standing, his eyes dead and…full of a rage she didn't think the idiot to be capable of.

"Kagome, I gave you the opportunity to love me," He raised his sword, turning to her, "But if you have been so tainted by these monsters, I have no choice but to send you to heaven. May you go in peace…" He went to run at her, to drive the sword through her chest, but he was slashed to the ground by a fuming demon.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha spat, "You pathetic moron!" He readied his claws, dashing at Hojo, swiping at him.

Somehow, by some luck, Hojo managed to duck out of the way and avoid the sharp claws Inuyasha brandished. The battle resumed, and Inuyasha was winning.

When Kagome had arrived, she'd renewed his spirit. She'd renewed his promise to himself that he'd never let anything happen to her, never let her die.

Inuyasha managed to knock Hojo's sword out of the way, the sword landing near Kagome's feet. The metal shone in its bloody, horrid glory in front of her. She stared at it, mesmerized by it for a second.

Inuyasha had backed Hojo to the edge of the balcony. If Hojo fell, he would fall at least a story, and would definitely be killed. No chance of survival.

It all happened fast after that. Everything went downhill. Hojo pulled a glinting dagger out of his clothes and drove it into Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. The sword in her hand, she jumped to her feet with a cry.

Hojo smirked.

Inuyasha fell.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that was mean of me. Hehe…I'm eeeeevil…

I hope you review this chapter! I love cliffies… Anywhoo, tell me if you liked how I portrayed Hojo. Tell me if everything didn't flow well enough, tell me the good, the bad, the sucky.

Yay!

I guess you all know what I'm going to say now:

REVIEW!


	18. Chapter the Seventeenth

Sorry for taking time to put this up (not a lot, but enough for a cliffy)! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really feel bad, but I've been super busy. I hate to say it, but you likely won't be getting an update for two weeks (not until after the 25th of Jan.) since I am not in the vicinity of a computer during this time. I have posted this chapter, and I feel bad for leaving you hanging with next chapter being the ending and all, but life sucks and I have to deal with life before I deal with fanfiction.

Needless to say, this story is NOT on hiatus, not by a long shot, I just mean don't expect the typical week or so updates. I apologize once again.

* * *

Chapter the Seventeenth

Purest of Exchanges

* * *

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Nothing made sense, and her mind was buzzing painfully. The sight of Inuyasha falling to the ground – unmoving – struck a chord within her heart that made a scream rip from her throat in horror.

He was…

"Kagome. I am sorry." Hojo murmured, "But it was for the best."

Kagome glared up at him, tears streaming down her face. They were no longer tears of sadness now…no…they were tears of fury. They were tears of pure hatred and disgust for Hojo. Her hands tightened around the hilt of the sword in her hand and she stared down at the long, silver blade for a moment.

"Why…?" She whispered hoarsely, "Who do you think you are?" The last question came out as more of a demand than anything.

The bloody dagger in Hojo's hand fell to the ground with a clatter, and there was a sick silence. His hair was slicked to his face from the sweat of his battle and his eyes were wild and fearful.

It was almost like he hadn't realized what he'd done.

Kagome's eyes hardened, "Why did you kill the man I love?"

"Because…you must be mine or no man can have you." He answered quietly, unable to look at her penetrating, narrowed chocolate eyes.

"You…you selfish…" Kagome started shaking with anger. Her entire body seemed to shiver with her pent up fury. Hojo had ruined it. Inuyasha had sent her back, yes, but Hojo had entirely removed her Inuyasha from existence. Suddenly she stopped, and she began to sway for a second before regaining herself.

"I am in love with you Kagome, and he stood in my way of getting my bride, understand that!" Hojo said loudly, as if he were giving himself an excuse for his actions.

Kagome's lip curled in anger. She steadied herself and looked up at Hojo with a glare that could rival that of the foulest beast. "You selfish bastard!" She swore, that pent up fury breaking from its dam and spilling over, enveloping her in her rage. She ran at Hojo, brandishing the sword with deadly accuracy as she made her way to him. Kagome began swinging it wildly, attempting to cut off any part of that horrible man that she could.

Hojo's eyes went wide with shock and he bolted backwards, his lower back hitting the balcony. When the sword came around once more, Hojo leaned back in terror.

It was a mistake that cost him everything.

With a cry of shock, he overbalanced and went over the edge of the stone balcony, his form disappearing to the ground. Whatever sickening noise or bone-shattering sounds Kagome expected to hear, they were drowned out by the pounding rain. She stood for a minute, the sword falling to the ground near the newly deceased Hojo's dagger.

She heard a sudden choking sound and her eyes widened. She turned around quickly and dashed to Inuyasha, skidding to a stop on her knees by his side on the wet balcony floor. She leaned down and touched his face tenderly, "I-I-Inuyasha?" She murmured, wiping some silver locks of hair from his beautiful face.

His eyes opened to reveal a slight crack of red, and it gave Kagome a rush of hope to see it, "K-?" He was cut off as his body suddenly had a spasm of pain and he stopped moving again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, putting her head to his chest immediately to see if she could hear his heart, hear the heart that was now her reason for living.

There was a small rumbling in his chest, and she assumed he was trying to chuckle, but it only came out as a sickly wheeze, "K-Kagome…I-I don't h-have much t-t-time…"

"Don't say that you idiot!" Kagome wailed, grabbing the folds of his clothes and burying her face in his smell, that familiar smell that she'd gotten so used to, "You won't die! You can't! You have to live through this, you have to!"

He smiled at her slightly, his shaking hand resting on one of hers, "K-Kagome…"

She looked into his face. His eyes were closed again, but she could hear his labored breaths. She knew he was conscious.

Her body was suddenly chilled by a strange cool breeze, and all time seemed to stop for a moment. She could only faintly hear the pattering of the rain outside the balcony, and could only faintly hear the sounds of shouts from inside.

No, her main focus point was a tall, pale woman with long flowing back hair. She was garbed in the robes of a priestess or a healer, a wooden bow around her shoulder. Her face was blank, but still soft with a sort of hidden kindness and gentleness that made it impossible for Kagome to feel wary. Still, the woman's eyes were like twin voids, like there was no spirit inside of her eyes, like they were not a part of this fantasy woman that had appeared to Kagome.

"W-Who…?" She whispered roughly. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the presence of the woman who so resembled her. Except this woman had a strange sort of aura around her…an aura of power and authority, yet softness and love. It was as strange a mixture of aura as her strange intangible body. Kagome assumed that if she were to put her hand out to touch this illusionary woman, her hand would pass through her as if she were air itself.

"I am Kikyo." The woman said in a musical voice that belonged to that of a woman who was speaking to a lover instead of a stranger. There was a melancholy essence to her tone that contradicted everything else of her voice.

She really was a strange spirit indeed.

Kagome's mind clicked with the name. Her mind instantly flashed back to the first day she spent at the castle…

"_You bitch," He growled, "You look…and you smell like that woman…like that wench Kikyo. You say you're a priestess correct?" _Inuyasha's voice in her memories rang clear. Kikyo was the woman who'd put the spell on him fifty years ago…

"Aren't you…shouldn't you be…" Kagome couldn't exactly say the word dead. This woman did not look dead. She couldn't have been ravaged by age. She looked to soft, to pure for that kind of fate.

Kikyo's lips turned up into a thin smile, but her eyes remained as cold and distant as they had been since she'd appeared. "I am dead, if that is what you ask."

Kagome looked down to Inuyasha for a moment, then looked back up at Kikyo with a fire in her eyes, that same anger that she'd possessed earlier when opposing Hojo, "This…it's all your fault."

"But had I not cursed him, you would never have met him, and therefore would have not experienced this destiny that's path was set out for you since your birth after my mistake. You see, Kagome, you were born on the day I set the curse, and that alone intertwined you with this castle from birth until the end of time." Kikyo's smile was still grim.

Kagome blinked at her words. The woman spoke in riddles, weaving a cryptic message through her explanations.

"Nevertheless," Kikyo added, jolting Kagome, "I must explain myself." The woman paused, and her eyes softened, suddenly gaining a light as if she'd regained her soul again, "I cast the spell in fury of being insulted. You see, Sesshomaru had been a kind young man before Inuyasha's mother took reign as Queen. I had met him, though unbeknownst to him, when he was a boy. He had been a naughty child. He was mischievous and reckless, silly and destructive. He was much like any child should be…just childish." She smiled cynically, "But I grew angry over time, for who were all these people to be happy and carefree in their lives while I suffered a fate worse than death? While I was the protector of the Shikon-No-Tama, a wretched jewel for a woman bound to a wretched fate. I became bitter, angry, slightly disturbed. I never showed it though; I always hid my rage behind a mask of kindness, for that was what I was always taught to do since I was a young child."

"I came across Sesshomaru that night at the castle. I recognized him immediately, his face, his castle, I had known he was a prince, and I had known this was where he lived. I had also heard of his darkness. I spelled myself into the guise of an elderly woman and tested him. Of course, when I realized that his bitterness was without reason, I grew angry. Much like your attack on Hojo, I lost control, something I am not proud of. I had ignored the kind boy, the sweet and loving boy who had tried to help me, not knowing that I was merely pretending to be a sickly old woman. Sesshomaru's younger brother…Inuyasha."

Kagome gasped. Inuyasha had not only been innocent, he'd tried to help Kikyo, helped a stranger, just because he cared for all things.

It sounded so unlike the Inuyasha she knew…

How bitter had Kikyo's rash actions made him? To be cursed for innocence…what a horrid fate.

Kikyo's eyes darkened as she continued her tale, "I was not satisfied though with Inuyasha's kindness. I had to show Sesshomaru the error of his ways. Out of both my dislike for the man's actions and my contempt for the Jewel, I recklessly bound so many innocent lives to a cursed life. It was a day after the incident when I returned to the castle to see what I had done – unbeknownst to them of course – I realized the enormity of my mistake. Out of my anger at my horrible deed, I killed myself. I pierced my own heart with one of the very arrows that I used to save lives with as a priestess. I fell into death's embrace until…until your birth. Then I awakened. I knew, I knew that with your first breath that you would be the one to break the curse. You would save the people I'd destroyed. I hade a small flicker of hope again…"

"And here we sit." Kikyo finished.

Kagome's eyes were still pouring tears through Kikyo's tale. Kikyo had been wrong in her actions, but Kagome could not help but feel empathetic. To be forced to live a life of emotionless fighting against evil…it was bound to take its toll on someone eventually.

"Now, you must choose what you will do." Kikyo whispered, "And the circle will have ended, for only time can choose for us all, and only fate can carry out time's choices with a firm hand. You can act the bringer of your own time, your own fate…"

With those cryptic words, the hazy ghost of Kikyo disappeared. Only one sentence remained from the woman's voice.

"Ask him to forgive a horrible woman such as I."

Time seemed to start once again.

Inuyasha's breathing returned to her ears, and she was once again preoccupied by him.

"I-Inuyasha…I spoke…with Kikyo."

His eyes shot open, his face suddenly furious.

"She…asks…for your forgiveness. She told me her story…she's not evil like you believe. She made a mistake." Kagome explained.

His face seemed to soften, "W-We a-a-all make mistakes sometimes…" He agreed hoarsely.

Had Kagome turned around at that moment, she'd have seen Kikyo once again. Tears slipped down the other woman's face and she smiled quietly. She had been forgiven. Her existence was complete. Kikyo then disappeared forever.

Kagome saw his ragged breathing start to slow, and she knew time was running out. Her eyes widened and she cupped his face in her hands, "Inuyasha, I…I…" She broke down in tears, sobbing into his chest again.

In her mind she was screaming. Why couldn't she just say the words and break the spell?

"Kagome, it's o-okay…" He whispered, coughing in pain.

Kagome's head shot up in agony, and she let out a scream of horror, "Inuyasha! No! Please! Don't do this! Inuyasha, I-I…"

"Inuyasha I love you!" Kagome screamed.

He smiled, "I-I l-love you…too." He said, and then he knew no more.

Everything ended for a moment to Kagome. It was just…all there. Time was moving, but she was not. She just stared at the still face of her love.

She then bent down and kissed his lifeless lips tenderly, letting all of her emotions go from the bay they'd been kept in for so long.

Memories of the short time they'd spent together flashed by her eyes. Tears seeped down her cheeks and onto his pale skin.

The rain began to lessen, and a small haze of sun peaked over the trees.

Kagome stopped kissing him and just lay down beside him, her arm hugging his dead body to her for a moment.

How she wished she could have hugged him like this when he was alive.

She heard hurried footsteps from a ways away, heading towards the balcony. Be it a villager or one of her friends, she didn't care. It just didn't matter anymore.

Why hadn't it worked? Why had her professing her love for him not broken the spell? His hair was still white; he was still a demon…

He was dead…

"Kagome…?"

She looked up weakly to see Sango and Ayame and Shippo. Miroku was behind them, supporting a mildly conscious Koga.

When they saw Inuyasha and Kagome, their faces all immediately contorted in shock and horror. They immediately knew what had happened.

"I…said that I loved h-him…b-but h-he…he still…" Kagome stuttered, her eyes red and puffy from her crying.

Shippo burst into tears. Sango looked away, her eyes shielded by her bangs. A trail of wet ran down her cheeks, and Kagome could see she was crying. Ayame cried too, but did not hide it. She turned and hugged onto Koga, who was now successfully supported and could hug her back sadly. With Koga held by Ayame, Miroku went and wrapped his arms around Sango to console her.

The girl turned and wept into his chest.

Suddenly there was a crack and a blinding white light that made everyone cry out in shock.

When it died down, Kagome was astounded.

They were no longer demons.

Miroku had lost the markings and the pointed ears and the fangs and his once yellow eyes were now a deep violet. Sango's eyes went from that purple colour to a deep brown and the markings on her face, fangs, and pointed ears had disappeared. Ayame and Koga's claws, fangs, pointed ears, and tails had disappeared. Shippo's hair was no longer a fiery red, but a warm chestnut brown. His eyes were the same, but he'd lost the tail and all of his demonic features.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. He was changed also. Curious, she took in his appearance, but it did not quell the sadness of his loss. His once blindingly silver hair was a midnight black. There were no markings on his face. There were no claws or fangs. There were no dog ears.

She touched his face sadly, his beautiful face. He would've been so happy had he lived to be human again…

Her shocked friends were not joyously congratulating each other and Kagome about finally becoming human. They remained silent, depressed, and mournful.

"_You would save the people I'd destroyed…"_

Kikyo's words rang on the wind like a gentle breeze. Something tickled her ear, and she had a feeling that Kikyo was watching from her place in heaven.

There was a soft pink glow hovering above Inuyasha, in front of Kagome.

"_My parting gift…"_

The orb of soft pink light descended into his chest, enveloping his entire body in the glow for a second before it dissipated.

And then Inuyasha began to stir…

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

Just so whoever decides to complain about where I ended it can know, I intended to end it a few paragraphs back just to be evil, but I decided that I might get in trouble for having to take a few weeks to update and leaving you all with a really horrible cliffy.

So I decided to be nice. Now you be nice and review!


	19. Chapter the Eighteenth

Since this is the last chapter, I really wanted to thank all of you reviewers for being so awesomely supportive through this story. I know, this is the same corny thank you that all authors give when they finish a story, but you really get attached you know? I mean, it becomes like your 'project' and you just get so enveloped in your story. When it's finally over you kind of get this bittersweet feeling…I can't even properly describe it! Whoa, I bet I just confused ya'll.

Anywhoo, I'm sure I've just bored you readers to tears, so I'm going to hurry up and get the FINAL chapter of this story up. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter the Eighteenth

Only the Beginning

* * *

She stared in mute shock as his once stone cold chest began to rise and fall. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Shippo stood still, all of them unable to wrench their eyes from his form.

His skin began to flush slightly from its once pallid tone that death had put upon it. The fingers on the hand resting on his chest twitched slightly.

Kagome could not speak, even though she felt sounds of shock and joy bubbling up in her chest. Her eyes were wide and fearful, horrified that it was a sick trick brought on by her sadness.

But that thought of illusion was broken when his eyes began to crack open.

Kagome finally found her voice, and she let out a hoarse gasp as she saw deep violet eyes revealed. They seemed so different from the shining red that she'd become so accustomed to. His eyes were confused, startled, and unsure. Her eyes were shocked, wary, and joyous.

"K-Kagome?" He asked, as if trying to make sure that it wasn't just a pleasant dream.

Tears that she thought she'd used up sprung to her eyes, "Inuyasha!" She exclaimed quietly, unable to express the big reaction she had inside of her. She just couldn't manage it.

His hand raised up to wipe a tear from her cheek and she flushed red, "Why are you crying?" He asked. He rested his hand on her cheek, cupping her soft skin.

She loved the feeling of his hand on her face. It felt so right. She closed her eyes for a moment, still dizzy from the shock of all the things that had happened so…so fast for her. It was like it had all been just a mixed blur for her until this moment when things began to clear.

He began to sit up, grunting slightly, and his eyes wandered to his human hand. His face went though a mix of emotions before settling on content…and a bit of smugness.

Kagome watched him as he looked at his black hair and his clawless hands and ran his tongue along his fangless teeth. It really must've been a shock for him to suddenly be human after nearly fifty years of life as a demon.

It was then that their friends suddenly came out of their shock and they all practically jumped Kagome and Inuyasha. Ayame and Sango were both in tears, hugging Kagome in their complete euphoria. Shippo was bawling his eyes out beside Miroku. Miroku and Koga were smiling and patting Inuyasha on the back, both displaying their happiness for finally being free of the curse.

Kagome felt those tears spring to her eyes again. She giggled slightly, tiredly, since she'd been sure that she'd completely used up all of her tears earlier.

She must've been wrong.

Inuyasha turned his head to her for a minute, indicating for her to follow him. He then stood up and spoke in a quiet voice, "Would you guys…mind if I spoke alone with Kagome for a little bit?"

"Of course not, we know you need your…alone time." Miroku said slyly, waggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha bopped the monk over the head with his fist, "Way to ruin the moment you damn monk."

Sango sighed and grabbed Miroku by the ear, "Let's go to the main hall…we need to get rid of all those unconscious villagers."

She stopped after climbing through the once boarded up 'door' into Inuyasha's room, "Koga, Ayame, are you two coming?"

Koga shrugged, taking Ayame's hand as they followed Sango.

Ayame turned to Kagome and winked, "Be good you two."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

Kagome turned scarlet and squeaked slightly.

Kagome watched them go with growing anticipation. She gathered up her courage and turned to Inuyasha, who was watching her carefully. His eyes seemed veiled for a moment before she noticed the pure love in his eyes.

That had definitely never been there before…well, not to that extent at least.

"It's weird huh?" She began quietly, trying to start some conversation that would end the tense air between them, "Everything's over now."

Inuyasha shook his head, moving towards her slowly, "That chapter is over. That chapter of our story is over, yes…" He took her face in his hands with a gentle smile, "But that was only chapter one."

Kagome smiled at his romantic behavior before her smile turned relatively mocking and slightly devious, "It must've taken you a while to think that one up." She said to him with a laugh.

Inuyasha smirked smugly, "Yes, and I'm quite proud of myself in fact. It worked, didn't it?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No sparks?"

"Nope,"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Nothing? Really?"

Kagome's eyes danced, "It was just too corny for me."

He lowered his arms and put them around her waist, pulling her up against him, "How about this?"

He brought his lips to hers, catching her in a deep, passionate kiss. Kagome's eyes slid shut and she brought her arms around his neck. It was quite like the kiss right before she was sent back to her village. Except this time she knew he wouldn't send her away. This time she could enjoy it knowing it was bringing a beautiful beginning instead of a bitter end.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Inuyasha broke it, his eyes boring into hers with a passion that enveloped Kagome.

She smiled at him, "Yes…that definitely worked."

Inuyasha let out a soft laugh that was music to her ears. She'd never really heard him laugh before, and hearing it now was something she would forever cherish.

She felt so happy, being there with him. It was like she'd finally found exactly where she belonged…where she could belong and be happy. It made her giddy and excited and joyous.

"I'm glad." He said in response.

Kagome smiled, "You should be." She told him cheekily.

He twirled her around slightly and brought her back into his arms, "Do you think we should go down to the others?" He asked, hugging her close.

"Nah, not yet, they'll survive for a little longer." Kagome said into his chest, smiling.

"Mm, you're quite greedy today."

"Well, that's what you get for sending me away like that." Kagome fired back, pulling away slightly so she could look at his face.

"I'm sorry for that." He apologized. When she looked at his eyes, surprised at the apology, she could see the sincerity in them. He really did feel bad for what he did.

"You have something else to account for." She told him, crossing her arms, pretending to act disappointed and tough…and failing miserably.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "And what could that be?"

My book," Kagome explained with a laugh, "Thanks to all the drama that went on here, I never got to finish it."

"Well, I've already read that book, so I don't care." Inuyasha told her.

She blinked at him, "Really?"

"Yes, quite a while ago. I stole it from you." He replied with a cheeky smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes before poking his chest with her finger, "So what's the ending?"

"Hm?"

"The ending, what happens at the end?" Kagome repeated, unable to curb her curiosity.

"Wouldn't that ruin the book for you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I can't wait now that I know you've read it. C'mon, tell me!"

Inuyasha sighed and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "This. This is the ending of the book."

Kagome gasped and blushed. Inuyasha couldn't contain a laugh.

She pulled away, glaring at him, "You're lying aren't you?"

"Completely and totally," He replied triumphantly with that same smirk on his face again.

"Oh well, I'll pester it out of you later." Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and swept her up so that he was holding her bridal style. He began to walk towards the inside on his way to the others, "Damn girl, you're a pain in my ass."

- -

A young girl in an orange dress dashed through the flowers followed by a tiny dwarf of a man. She giggled and stopped, pulling up a few flowers and showing them to the man, "D'you think Lord Sesshomaru will like these?"

The little bulgy eyed man crossed his arms, "Of course not Rin, he hates flowers." The man's squeaky little voice told her.

"Do you want them Jaken?"

"O-Of course not!" The little toad-like man sputtered, "Now let's go!"

Rin shrugged and tucked the flowers into her dress, "Then I'll keep them. They're too pretty to waste!"

She raised her head and spotted a figure standing nearby. Her eyes widened and a broad smile came across her face, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, over here!"

The man looked up with passive eyes and watched as they dashed towards him. The little girl stared at him with awe and shock.

"You are human Lord Sesshomaru? The curse broke?" She asked, pointing at his once white, now black hair.

Jaken stomped his small foot, "Of course he's human you foolish girl! Do not ask such questions."

Rin pouted at Jaken then turned back to Sesshomaru, "Where are we going now Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her before turning on his heel and walking through the field of flowers ahead of Rin and Jaken.

"Let's go you silly girl! Lord Sesshomaru is leaving us!" Jaken cried, "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!"

Rin looked up from the flower she had cradled in her hands and saw the disappearing form of her master.

"Rin, let's go." The voice of her master said from where he was standing, watching her expectantly.

The girl smiled brightly and tucked the flower into her dress with the others, "Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" She dashed through the field to meet him.

* * *

End

* * *

You see that? You see the simple 'end'? That means the story is OVER! I can finally click the little complete button and declare this story finished! I'm really quite glad to have gotten it done, since I worked really hard on it.

I also apologize for taking so long to update, I really feel bad since this is the last chapter and all. I also apologize for how short it was. I just couldn't do much else with it or I'd lose the whole idea I had.

Well, tell me if you enjoyed the ending (I had to put Sesshomaru in there because the entire curse was his fault) or tell me if you hated it. I doubt I'll redo it anyways (unless I find the time), but I'd still like your opinion.

Thanks for being an awesomely loyal reader to my story and I appreciate all the criticisms and enjoyment in your reviews. Thanks so much again! I hope to see you in my next story.

Naomi-Yuko out!


End file.
